Summer Memory: Heart Chained Love
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Near is a boy who does and say what is requested and nothing more. His emotions never come first. What happens when a mysterious boy comes to Wammy's and shakes the boy into seeing a new chain of light. And happens to be at the end of it. Rated M for later chapters. Near-centric (not Near Seme)
1. A Natural Day With A New Event

A/N: The spin-off for this is 'This Same Summer Day.' And as I said there I like to be real with most of my stories but the only thing that holds me up are things like, "Should I use Matt's cannon look (brunette with dark blue eyes) or the fan image (red hair green eyes) because I prefer him with green eyes and unnaturally looking red hair but I'm still going to use his canon look. No matter… how much… it hurts. Uh… I'm going to stay with Near being albino. He's… cuter that way I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matt and Near or cuteness that MattxNear. Well I do own this slash situation, so enjoy :3

**Warning: **Rated M for later** CHAPTER (no S… maybe) K scratch that: M for later chapter (s)**

**R**andom** C**omment**:** My life is almost complete. I got the Death Note Box Set, Another Note and L Change The WorLd (plus some others). And it's random because of course all of you don't really care. I'm actually deadpanned while writing this.

Enjoy~

* * *

**A NATURAL DAY WITH A NEW EVENT**

* * *

**2006**

~x~

No Wammy day ever went without something unordinary- because these kids were anything _but_ ordinary.

Some are- until their abilities kick in. But for Near, who have been born with his abilities, had them _enhanced_ by the time he was 5- which is only a year in the institution.

No, he wasn't Butch who had to replace ever football he threw over the walls or Sally who got stuck at a chandelier doing acrobats or Cindy who stole something from every orphan and returned them on time.

But he was _Near: _number one in the orphanage, heir to L and super intelligent master mind who got beat up by a narcissistic bully for saying what was _right_.

And beating him at his grades.

"Another hundred, Near?"

There was no response but a light nod as the sitting child reached for a die. In the moment of it all, the tower he had been building was knocked down and revealed a fiery gaze.

And this so-called bully who happens to return on clock time was Mello.

Mello.

A crazy chocolate-addict with blue eyes that could pierce your soul; with hair and a body that got you beat if you stared at it more than three seconds.

But it's not like Near looked at it. Did he care? Not really. His appearance own didn't bother him. Insults as such, thrown his way were deflected by his defenses. He said what was to be said and does what was told.

Nothing more, nothing less.

No, he wasn't a robot, mind you. Another complete array of muscles and tissue; a _genetically unique_ disordered assembling of flesh and blood.

He simply didn't care of things that didn't involve him. No one cared about him, right? So he wouldn't return the favor even if there was a speck of life that considered him.

Why? Because he was _Near_.

And what _Near_ would do after his daily beatings is make sure the bruises were healed on the spot. By this age (of 12) Near knew how to hide a limp and how to patch things up in a healing rate of two days or less.

But there's no way he'd become a profession in the medical field. He wasn't destined to follow that path... and... it was a case where he didn't care to do so.

Now that this little introduction was… _introduced,_ we can head to the story everyone is actually looking forward to:

There were no wheezing or groans, (coming from him, that is) as Near headed up the stairs of Wammy's. Even as frail as he was, he did have body strength like any other human being. But instead of running through a whole household then playing outside, he stored the energy when it is undesirable and used it at necessity. By the time he reached the fourth floor he was sure the bruise on his stomach (probably going to lead to a broken rib) turned purple and began pleading for healing. He quickly scurried to his room and headed for the first-aid kit.

Pain killers, check.

Sterile gauze pads, check

Antibiotics… check…

His eyes scrolled and hands pushed aside the items.

Adhesives… He needed more bandages and tape.

He quickly and cautiously stood up and left the room. By the time he got to the nurses' office he was sure he would take a good bath before patching himself.

"Oh, Near, you do such a good work on healing yourself!" The nurse happily turned to him as he entered. "If only the kids here did more safety precautions than jump out a window without weighing the possibilities." The nurse mumbled as she stared at some goofing delinquents.

"Sorry, Nurse Jane."

"Yeah but we could've swore the nails-"

"_Don't_ be _sorry_ if you'll do it _again_." She hissed. They actually thought about it and grinned sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, she diverted her gaze back to a real cause.

"Bandages and tape, you said, Near? They should... be here..." She rummaged through the drawers. Breaking through the silence, a stock of static came up then voices too. The kids turned on the TV.

"Here we are in downtown Tokyo where there seems to be a bizarre robbery which has turned for the worse." A female Japanese reporter spoke. The children had trouble understanding her, besides Near, but were intrigued by the burning building in the background.

"Whoa…" A tall building was indeed burning and breaking down. Firefighters rushing people out and hosing it down.

"The robbers seemed to have escaped but-" A loud "boom" echoed and people ran back in fear but came back only to stand and watch in shock. People from within the buildeing were screaming. Some fell from low ground d and were taken top help. Other's were too deep with in the chaso to be seen.

"Stay out and move back." A man took out his badge showing his affiliation with the FBI. "This has become a case and we will inform the media when we can but we need you all to _move_." The camera rolled back abut zoomed in on the building.

"Help! Please!" A woman hung on a detached railing. Her terrified face was zoomed in on.

"Don't move!" But it was too late. She had fallen and before she hit the ground the TV was shut off. The room was quite. That was the third attack this month. It was probably stupid for officials to come in when nearly another 40 or more people were sacrificed. It was things like these that Near knew justices' purpose in the world was nothing but all talk but now show.

"..."

"Here you go, Near. Come back when you need more help." She handed him the last of the items he required and with that he nodded with respect and left.

There were times when Near was the manifestation _dull_ and _impassive_ but now all this walking was taking a toll on himself and the bruises. He could walk as slow as he wanted to but there are times where he's going to not want to be in the halls of Wammy 100% of the time. Not as if there was a 100 to begin with...

"… be a fine addition to this orphanage. L and Watari have agreed to let him stay." Near wouldn't stop to eavesdrop on others conversations but what caught his attention was that it was Roger's office.

And it involved L.

He sighed. But that isn't what he would do any ways, right? If something happens best not know of it…

"Do you know where he came from Roger!?" Too late. "He's bad news!" A voice roared. Near adjusted the items in his arms and slowly walked off. "I don't care about those damn cowards! They're just going to let a bunch of kids die to help one!?" The floor boards were scratched and stomping was made. Near was already at the stairs when he felt a figure push past him. He was nearly off balance before he was caught. His arm jerked some from the unwanted touch.

There was a deep exhale of breath before the person talked. "I apologize, Near."

Near was hoisted back into balance and he gazed warily at the person who bumped into him.

"It's fine, Mr. Mikami." Near nodded and quickly went off. There was something off about that man. It was instinct.

But Near never trusted low instincts.

When he finally reached his room he took a quick shower and bandaged the bruises, coated in liquids Near found difficult not to make leak through his clothing for some time. But importantly, It was a good thing he could place his clothes over them.

It was true he never reacted to Mello's hits but there was never once that he hesitated to cover his face and head. He wasn't about to risk _head trauma_ just because some bratty blond wanted to beat him up.

Yet, that's what never failed to amuse him.

Mello never gave up.

And he never won- getting to see reactions from Near, that is. But this still was enough to make the albino _smirk_.

How far will Mello go to crack him? How far will Mello go before he cracked?

That's a possibility he was willing and unwilling to find out.

Near had changed into his reoccurring outfit and drifted into sleep where he waited to meet darkness.

But this time... he didn't.

* * *

It was quiet and desolate here.

"Hello?" His voice echoed throughout the… world.

It was all gone… black, still, empty:

**Dead.**

There was a shiver that traveled down his spine. Better move from trouble than wait for it…

There was a crunching under his feet and he looked down.

Bones.

That didn't disturb him though, he's seen worse, but it was actually that they had no skulls.

Deranged lunatic?

Maybe so.

A _mob_ of deranged lunatics.

Highly possible.

There was probably another pile of the heads.

That was when his eyes squinted. These bones were piled way high… he was standing on a mountain of them. Dare he do it, but he began walking across them. It was then he realized he was off the pile and standing in thin air.

He continued and the pile got smaller each step. He looked down.

There were people.

A whole population of them but they looked to be dying out. They were miserable.

This world… was hopeless.

Something gleamed catching his eyes and he saw a statue of a man.

So this was their dictator… He looked self-absorbed enough in one glance.

Suddenly it felt as if something was looming over him. He looked up. Red eyes meet his as the shadow moved down on him.

"Delete…" His eyes widened as he was swallowed by the silhouette. He couldn't breathe. And to top it off,

He was falling.

"Delete... delete…delete!" No light was needed to tell the figure was smiling. Its red eyes glowing like madness itself.

The only light the dark world had provided was gone and there was nothing but darkness.

He was still falling and each inch air was fleeting.

There was nothing to do. He was going to die.

"_Delete!_"

He needed help but there was no one there… A light appeared and he looked down at his heart that had a chain beginning to form. There was another end:

To the one who would save him.

He needed… he needed…

"_Matt!_"

* * *

Near woke up with an instant reunion with air. He coughed and wheezed as he scratched his throat that now complied. His other hand clutched at his shirt that clothed the skin over his heart.

The chain from the dream was gone.

He let out a sharp sigh. It hurt. His neck felt too warm. Just then he came back into reality to hear a grunt. A dark figure flew across his room making him tense up. There was a blade through it's shoulder. It looked at him then rushed out of the room. He looked towards his window where another figure was about to leap. Their eyes met.

They were dark blue- just as mysterious, dark and fleeting as the night. And just then,

He leaped and Near swiftly reached to grasp his heart.

It glowed.

~x~

* * *

A/N: Well? I kinda like it. This is going to be my first chapter story! I hope you all enjoyed and be honest! From what I have planned the chapters may be short but I'll see what will happen then. I have a new poll up; please vote on it before it's too late.

If there are any mistakes, correct me please! I'm slow, I know, but that's what you gotta love about me. *grin*

**Update:** Alright: I was, like, totally stressing out on the ages of each chapter, the things that will happen, when they should happen,

But now I've got it.

Alert, favorite, review and make a caramel addicts day!

**Reikan Out.**

"**Motivation? Anime, duh!"**

**-Chiyo Reikan**

**Well it's true, isn't it?**


	2. An Amusing Threat?

A/N: Chapter two, my dear readers!

I hope you all enjoy~

**Warning:** M for LA~TOR~

**Disclaimer:** Heads!

~Hey! Watch where your throw- A KNIFE?!~

Hehe… sorry ^^**"**

**A**nother **R**andom **C**omment: Have you guys have seen the only difference in Matt's clothes in the image of a teen and an adult?

* * *

**AN AMUSING THREAT?**

* * *

~x~

The light sound of constant beeping snapped Near out of his daze. The clock read Friday and it actually made him look forward to this night where he could rest longer.

He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. The accident didn't shake him mentally but physically because it took a while to regain his composure. After that, his body didn't seem to want to move once he slid under the covers. It was annoying.

Not being in control.

He could care less about being helpless. They were different. When he was defeated, Near knew it.

But that never meant he gave up.

Those eyes from the dream were at his head. He pushed it back along with the blue one's that seemed to block out the devious eyes. The rest of the dream was foggy but the near death experience hit him like a ton of bricks.

Nothing Near can't block out, however.

He got up from his futile position and headed to the bathroom where he inspected the strangling marks on his neck. They were pink but visible enough on his insipid skin. He'd think about it later.

He freshened up, redressed his clearing wounds, and covered it all. He buttoned his shirt up all the way. The mark was covered up pretty well. With that he headed to breakfast.

There was a lot of commotion today which is another reason why Near took a muffin and milk to the common room. That was until he heard something that perked his ears.

"Is he here?!"

"Who?"

"The new guy! I heard he was cute!"

"Ew… boys have cooties!"

The gossipers laughed. "You have a lot of growing to do, Nana."

The girl let out an 'humph' and waited like the other eager orphans. As Near silently made his way through the bustling crowd he found himself inches from his sanctuary until he hit something.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He landed with a soft thud and looked up. "Uh… sorry…" He faced a brunette who obviously hasn't been in the orphanage before. He paused his game on his game boy but didn't offer to lift Near up but looked down at him. He wore a red and black striped long-sleeved top, and blue jeans. His hands are covered with black gloves that reach just below the elbow and he wore black boots. Near could have swore he saw blue but then all of a sudden Near realized his eyes were hidden behind white goggles with orange lens. "Are you alright, Near?" Near sighed as he saw the pastry roll off.

At this moment Near really wished the milk had spilled so he had something to waste this morning with.

"I'm fine Roger." Near got up and dusted dirt he may have collected from the ground. "I was heading to the common room."

"Ah, yes, well Matt here is a new student. Matt this is Near our star pupil. I hope you two will make acquaintances in your time here." Near nodded and Matt continued to gaze at Near for a second, obviously noticing the mark. Near fixed his collar and Matt went back to his game on his PSP. Near picked up the muffin and headed back to the lunchroom.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Roger began to usher Matt to the lunchroom when a mob of students came by. Everything was quiet as they made way for someone. Near easily maneuvered through the group.

A familiar, high in the sky, voice echoed an insult. Matt retorted with a sly voice. The sounds from the boy's game boy never stopped and then Mello laughed harshly before claiming:

"I think I've made a new friend. You're a go. The name's Mello."

"Matt…" Everyone sighed in frustration. And whispers like, "How come Mello get's to pick him!" went all around. Others exchanged short greetings with Matt before Mello took the gamer for himself.

Near threw his items out.

He lost his appetite.

* * *

Like every other kid in the world, Wammy students went to school.

In Wammy's.

The kids were recorded too, of course. School started 8 then ended 3. Sometimes they would increase or decrease school days to give assessments after, testing the over average students.

Right now Near was in third period: Calculus. There was a small range of students who were in high school or college level classes and to prove that here sat only 5 students in the college level Calculus class of Wammy's.

Class was nearly over and every sleep intoxicating word the teacher said was written and absorbed. Not even the spit balls or taunts thrown at Near annoyed him. Mello's underestimated lackey's practically made sure to break Near's concentration so Mello could somehow pick something he couldn't.

But it never worked. And Mello never gave up.

Unlike other kids, once Near had his mind set on something or if he chose to reject something for a moment of time, his mind worked to adjust to that until he went back to other thought. For example, right now the teacher wasn't being paid attention to; the work being taught was the focal point.

The bell rung.

He sighed as he was handed the home work, teacher gasping at his appearance, and immediately went to his room to change out of his spit covered shirt.

Utterly disgusting.

It went down the laundry chute as Near put down his homework and headed to his 'specials' class.

Computers.

There was a bit more kids in this class. As the light soon dimmed and the computers were turned on. One thing that caught Nears eyes was the new boy.

Matt.

He sat in the middle with a bunch of other kids around him. The back was the most vacant spot so Near took seating there and class began.

"How's everyone today?" There were some 'ehs' and 'arights.' The teacher took this as satisfactory and started. She explained that today would be a continuation of last class.

The previous class they were being tested on the parts of a computer and how to arrange them to make a new item. Today they would be taking apart their computers. Everyone seemed kind of excited at this point.

"But!" Everyone looked at her. "Before we start… I would like a demonstration from our new peer, Matt." He looked up and a blue hue from all the devises lite his goggles and face. "I was told you have an advanced understanding of technology. Will you do the honors?" Everybody looked at him as he walked up the teachers' desk and look down at the computer in front of him. He handed the teacher his game boy and twisted the computer around for everyone to see as he took out every cable. The large projector above shut off and the teacher turned the lights on. He reached for the tackle box and took out different sized screws and unscrewed the bolts behind. He took the left side panel off. Everyone looked with concentration because obviously Matt wasn't going to talk.

Next the right side panel came off. After that the outer shell was taken off and the inner tabs were pushed out. From there it looked like Matt was in his own world. He took more screws out with ease, unplugged systems like they were fragile glass, observed the power supply like they were new to him. He was done in record time and organized everything in the end.

Everyone clapped. "Wow, Matt. That was wonder-"

"Hold on for a sec." He began to take apart his PSP. He observed the items and reassembling them with the computer. When he was done he tested out his new invention. The projector glowed and then a title scene for God of War: Ascension came up. Everyone gasped as Matt played it for a moment then shut everything down. He dissembled the computer with his game boy parts and remade the PSP and the computer. He sat down when he was done. He played on his game boy with the same bored expression as the teacher put the light off and went back to her personally remade computer.

"That was exceptional work Matt but refrain from finishing off levels of your games during class- especially on demonstrations." She snatched his game boy and he watched as his device was taken away with a pouty face. Everyone laughed. They immediatly began taking apart their own; some having difficulties and some getting help from Matt.

Class was soon over after and Near was first to leave.

Matt sure was a special student and that's what urged Near more to ignore him.

* * *

Lunch was as excepted as can be. Near sat alone as usual and finished eating before anyone else. As he headed to the exit he was tripped.

"A little light on your feet Near?" Mello snickered and went off with Matt silently trailing besides him. Near _almost_ scowled as Matt briefly gazed down at him. The laughing in the lunch room had ceased by the time Near had left it.

Cards rolled onto the carpet as Near began to make his card towers in that little corner at the windows which he practically tagged as his.

That was fast.

Near thought's focused on. Usually when Mello took a liking into someone he'd sent them onto some type of trial ultimately humiliating themselves.

But he and Matt clicked almost instantly.

Maybe Matt's new job is to beat on Near, now isn't it? That's another existence non to many to ignore so it wouldn't be a problem. Plus Matt had talent, he'd make it to three in no time but he seemed like he didn't care where he was. There was actually something Near felt when he thought about 'Matt.' It was as if he _knows_ the boy already. And what made it worse was that Matt was the only one who seemed to be capable of beckoning a reaction from Near.

Not even Bobby the dirtiest boy in Wammy's could damage Near.

Near's train of thought on Matt and making the card towers lead him through lunch. He got up with the bell and left to P.E.

Of course, that was hell for him too. Matt was there with him, but again: he didn't care.

Near may have been short and unfit but he could excel when needed. He was a proficient runner, good at long jumps, had good reflexes when dodging the balls that were meant to purposely hit him. He might have been the best athlete in the world- if he had put an effort into caring about that profession.

But that's what made him number one, obviously.

Today was dodge ball. This is going to be _great_. Was upper body strength mentioned? Then there's a reason for that.

It was no suprise when Near was picked last and everyone had their eyes- balls- aimed at him.

He sighed. As soon as the first ball hit him, he'd run to the benches.

The whistle sounded and everyone got into their 'aim for Near' stances.

"Aim!" The other team yelled. Near waited for the first ball to hit him, but it didn't. Instead, he was met with a body facing the back of him and red rubber balls that flew past it.

What the-

"You should really move. That's the point of aerobic sport, right?" Near looked up at Matt and nodded. What? Is he supposed to _thank _Matt now for saving him the time of healing new wounds?

No one asked him to defend Near.

Everyone seemed to be staring at Matt. With awe, praise, anger. You know, "why the hell are you blocking my bait so epically," reactions.

He had caught or deflected _every ball_ that came to hit him- Near, actually. It wasn't like they were expecting that. Matt seemed like the unbuilt guy that hated going out and just sat around playing games, but he was fairly fit- probably just born with that gift.

"If you don't mind we'd like to get back to the game, Matt." The couch announced. Some teacher...

He nodded and walked to the center, made sure everyone on their side had a ball, and told them to aim.

Matt made no misses -giving no mercy- and some of the other teammates helped.

For the first time the 'loser team' won.

Near headed back to the locker rooms, first this time, and changed out of the uniform (much too revealing for him) and headed to his last class that had both Mello and Matt.

The back it was.

Oh how he missed the front. Some teachers didn't even have the nerve to speak loud enough for occupants in the back. But he had gotten used to it; nothing new for our number one.

The class was Criminal Justice, the perfect line of work for detectives, death indicators, investigative minds and much more. Some kids –mostly females- looked forward to the class because Mr. Mikami –one of the top hottest and single teachers in the Wammy's- taught it. It was strange because Mr. Mikami, man bursting with the fulfillment of justice, never missed a class.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Mikami has suffered an injury of some sort. It seems he doesn't want any students to gaze on it." The sub mumbled the last part. "You all can make him a get better card but I assure you he'll be back Monday." The sub announced.

"Monday?!"

"That long!?"

"It's only the weekend, ladies. You live here!"

"But Mr. Mikami doesn't!" Another admirer yelled. All of Mr. Mikami's fans began drooling over how he was probably lonely and needed a 'wife's' assistance and how they would make a better wife. Then it jumped to their sizes and who would satisfy.

The guys happily helped them on that topic.

The sub sighed, took in a breath, and quieted them to teach the lesson.

Near rolled his head around so his cheek lay on his raised knee and gazed outside where he sat next to the window in the back. Class didn't even seem interesting anymore but he still had to listen. The birds gnawing on the worm in the garden was a much better view.

"You sleeping, Near? I guess you are human, or just lazy." Mello's taunts made laughter throughout the whole class.

Why him…

* * *

Class ended without any notes but a brain full of them. Near slowly trudged past the students who were heading outside or hanging down stairs before going to the dorms for the night.

His door closed and muffled the sounds of those who were passing by. He headed to his mirror and dropped his shirt in the laundry basket. His wounds were healed, with some marks that he could make disappear, but healed well enough and so was the strangle mark. He showered, dressed and finished his homework. As soon as he organized the work and put it away a knock came to his door.

He buttoned up the one loose button on his shirt, making no one see the newly healing strangle mark, and slowly opened the door. He's actually never felt so mixed up to see someone before.

"Hey… I wanted to give you something. You know, sorry for knocking you down. Couldn't even solve it so I guess you could." Matt shrugged as he handed Near a green wrapped cube. Near simply nodded in thanks and Matt gamed down the hall and disappeared up the stairs.

Near locked the door and sat in his flexible position at the foot of his bed. He examined the paper and went to look for a pocket knife. He cut along the edges of the tape and took it off in one clean lift of the paper. Both items placed were they belonged- paper in the trash and knife in his kit. His eyes glared at the object.

A Rubik's Cube.

An unusual one at that. It was black and there was bizarre writing on it that _glowed_ dark blue. A light blue color outlined the text, as if it were gone the dark blue content would melt into the black of the Rubik's Cube.

Nears' finger grazed the writing. It wasn't embedded into the material of the Cube but more like… _floating_ on it. His finger didn't even disrupt the characters so it wasn't a hologram.

Strange…

It wasn't any language he's learned or any language he may as well learn (which at this point is zero).

It didn't exist- probably _now_.

It was most likely ancient.

As in _ancient_. Not _200 years_ ago but much further down.

And it was on a _Rubik's Cube_.

Another _puzzle_ Near longed to figure out and understand inside out. With things like these Near immediately got sucked in and finished them within a matter of a day or much less.

But this was different, he realized as he put it away.

He actually had something to look forward to.

~x~

* * *

A/N: And I'm looking forward to what's going to happen. I hope you all enjoyed this! I upload every: YOU'LL NEED TO FIND OUT!

Right, who can guess my uploading pattern for this story? Not like I'll give a reward this time. *snicker*

Alex: Cruel…

Reikan: I know *grin*

Any who: Review, look for updates, polls, alert and follow. I'd like to thank all who have followed, reviewed, or favorite this story so far:

Follows: MoonLawliet, Sabertoothtigress, Shinju Angel, BaNieLo

Favorites: Shinju Angel, BaNieLo

Reviews: Sadly none

Thank You! *smile*

Btw: I've been re-reading my fanfics and find the most idiotic grammar mistakes or just, blunders dumber than dumb, so I'll be getting to those.

**Reikan Out.**

"**I like cheese!"**

**-Cheese, Foster Home of Imaginary Friends.**

**Gosh, the memories.**


	3. Connected In More Ways Than One

A/N: Are you guys as hype as I am? Probably Not.

Anyways:

Same Disclaimers (none of the characters –for now; as in there are no OCs- are mine besides the plot)

**Warning:** Chapters might remain short as the plot progresses; future M

Besides that, Enjoy~

* * *

**CONNECTED IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE**

* * *

~x~

** December, 2007**

"Lights out!" There was a roar of groans that came from the halls.

"We can't sleep! New Year's is_ two days_ from now! We should be partying!"

"You children are all 10 and younger! Who gave you such ideas?" A teacher said.

"Haven't we told you to play with your aged groups?" Then another.

"Well…" Some teens ran up the stairs and the next flight.

"But everyone in the floor is not 10 and younger! Near isn't even 10!"

Some kids snickered. "Yeah he is."

The kids covered their mouths from the teachers who glared at them. Near emerged from the stairs, blocking out everyone as usual.

"Can't we at least… like decorate?"

The teachers gave up and allowed the students to roam this night.

Near locked his door and sat on his bed as he waited for another slowly creeping dreadful hours of darkness.

It's been a year (almost two) since Matt came and Near can't say whether it's a curse or a blessing.

The man that attacked Near, the same night blue-eyed guy saved him, seemed to be getting restless. He would either secretly attack him in broad day-light with an 'accidental' throw of a knife or full out hunt him in the night.

And in the end the man with unnatural glowing blue eyes flew in (at night that is.)

His luck was worse when no one saw the assailant. But his savior always coincidentally seemed to be Matt. What made it strange was that his eyes never glowed like the man with the blue eyes.

They really didn't. He was as impassive and normal going as it could get. And if they did glow, Near would have noticed.

Even behind his goggles.

Another strange thing was that, Matt just seemed to _be_ there- some force field that just happened to walk by and deflect a super sharp knife with his gloves or spill Near's poisoned drink when not paying attention to any thing but his virtual world.

Matt was a thankful disaster.

What made finding the attacker more difficult was the fact that no finger prints, dust specks or anything that detected DNA, would show up on the weapons. L was most certainly trying to figure out who was hunting Near down, since more random staff came in (not that the other orphans cared to notice.)

But, obviously, if Near had to send someone up the stairs to make sure no trap was set, the guards weren't _that_ effective.

Near, being a natural detective, tried to make a private investigation by himself but he couldn't seem to get a solid suspect.

Besides Matt.

To the boys frustration, Matt wasn't even concrete proof. Many student's claimed to have seen Matt's eyes and said they were either green or brown.

Not blue.

Matt cleared this suspicious two days ago.

They were green.

_And most likely contacts._ Near thought.

Besides that Near never got to see the two mystery men (by now man and boy). There were times when they would even full out fight into the halls then either fall down a flight or a window, weapons and blood, but Near couldn't identify their grunts through their clothing.

It was like the blood just disappeared into _thin air_. Gone! All of it. They disappeared and left traces that _weren't traceable_. Roger informed Watari who told him to make an excuse to the children.

Aside from that, these incident's arose when Near had gotten the Rubik's Cube. There was probably a double agent in the orphanage that is trying to get it back and saw Matt give it to Near.

...

...

...!

So Matt was not only _back up_ for Mello (even thought he hasn't even committed to harassing him),

But he was trying to get Near _killed_! So why was he protecting Near? That's simple:

Less suspicion.

Near smirked and pulled the covers over him. At least that was cleared. But what were still imprecise were the dreams he would have.

The dreams of that forlorn world would seem to get more frequent and at the end Near felt as if he was getting _closer_ to something- not death even if that was the case.

The chain. He could hear it after each rescue and see it when the nightmares began and each time another ray of light shone, obviously leading him somewhere, but he had no idea _where_.

He wasn't getting anywhereand that chain is as unrealistic as this life time. But later Near began having lighter dreams. Of course he'd wake up to a near death experience, but these dreams began more... heavenly.

There was a voice that spoke to him, comforting him. He couldn't see the source but the area around them were as clear as day.

It was Wammy's.

But not _his_ Wammy's, for sure. Everyone- everything- was the same but this place felt… better.

Near was himself, but not. He saw everything through his vision; Mello was there - still a bully but that's natural- Linda, Roger, the others. The _dream_ Near was in a totally euphoric state.

Out of the dream Near observed this: Matt wasn't an option. From the time he dreams of, Matt didn't come until two years after. But Near let his observation slide once he felt himself melting into the warmth of someone who stood next to him. But he couldn't see them- the one who always spoke heavenly to him.

It was a boy from what Near could pick up.

His name didn't even sound out when other's called him. Near couldn't see him from the blank brightness but he _sensed_ his smiles, trembled from his laughter and gawked at his _flirts_.

Near didn't know he was, but he really appreciated him.

It might even be love.

But the dream Near was a such different person that the real Near didn't make it process to them that they -he- believed in no such thing as love. The damage was done, it seems. This probably was another world, hopefully.

At the end of one of the dreams Near and the boy _kissed_. The chain was complete; his attached to the others. But then everyone aged, a fire busted into the scene, sound of gunshots sounded -the boy was bleeding- and then it cracked.

The chain broke and so did the peace in this new world.

Everyone in their adult forms began to bleed _darkness_, it oozing from their mouths and eyes,

And he drowned into it.

Near woke up gasping for air but the assailant didn't give up. Another gunshot sounded and Near found himself awaken by his alarm clock hours later.

He could have called it a sleeping disorder but the hallucinations were _**real**_. Near didn't ponder on the kiss or the boy because it was probably a phase or sexual curiosity. But that couldn't...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

And just like any other nights, Near woke up to his alarm. No, just like the night _before the attacks_ he woke up to his alarm.

Not by himself.

The room was quiet, silent and vacant as it was when he headed to sleep last night.

No one came to attack.

* * *

It was New Years (which irked Near's nerves because he has no memory of yesterday) and everyone in the orphanage was pumped, then not pumped, especially since there was no school today. Because this time of the year they actually _wanted_ to go to school. It would have made time pass and by the time they knew it, New Years would be exploding in their faces. But for now, all the kids could do were mess up the decorations and remake them.

Sigh… It was the worst part of the day.

Especially for Near. Everybody just _had_ to sulk in the common room, huh?

He left the lunchroom and headed past the common room to the library.

"This is so fuc-"

"Language, Mello." Everybody turned their heads to Roger.

The blond scoffed and soon the common room was silent except the light virtual sounds - that the orphans were now accustomed too - coming from Matt's game boy. Near stayed behind the door to listen to the message.

"I know this maybe of some annoyance to you all," Near would've left but he knew Roger was prolonging the point, "To not be able to head outside for the time being, but bear with us. You'll be getting treats, curtsey of L, so that you can enjoy your time until the countdown."

Everyone was chatting and excited with new joy.

"But all of you will need to help out clean the orphanage." Everyone groaned even though the messes were _their_ faults. "We can't start a new year on the same note, now can we?"

Near left.

This now took the "fun" out of his day; if you can consider fun rereading a whole library to waste time.

He headed to his room instead. It might have been his hallucinations getting back at him but he could've sworn he heard a _growl_. He looked around and noticed the only room near him.

The teachers' lounge.

It was shut but the voices inside were just muffled. It was a man, yelling and pleading actually.

"… someone is interfering…"

Another voice.

"I'm doing all I can, please bear with me, god." Near was at the door in an instant. If this was part of the attacks, he needed coverage. Apparently the man was talking on the phone.

"But god!"

Pause.

"Please, have faith in me… someone else is interfering!"

A pause.

"I can never see him…" Then there was a pause and footsteps, Near's initial reaction was to run but he was still processing the information.

The door open and a growl sounded. "Near?"

Near looked up at dark eyes.

Almost red.

"I apologize… Mr. Mikami, it was out of my way to listen in. I'll be on my way." Just then his arm was grabbed and he was forced to stare into the man's suddenly crazed eyes.

"Tell no one of what you heard, Near. Or I'll be forced-"

"To hurt him? You really don't care if you get fired huh…" Matt stood in front of them gaming for a moment.

Mr. Mikami tightened his grip.

Another mark later to attend too… Great.

"Let go." Matt hissed. "You're hurting him." Mr. Mikami averted his gaze and let go, composing himself.

"My apologies, I do not appreciate snoopers. Ignore what you heard."

Matt just gazed, eyes hidden behind his goggles, at Mikami and the man seemed to be doing the same to Near was looking towards the stairs and twirling his hair with a new found interest.

"Roger told us to clean up the orphanage. I got grouped with you to organize some stuff in the teachers' lounge…" Matt broadly stated. "You got the library."

Near nodded, realizing who was being referred to, and immediately left when Matt invited himself into the teachers' lounge.

Some other kids were to attend to the library as well but they ended up talking and relaxing on the beanies in the magazine aisle.

Near was fine with that. The rest of the day he cleaned up the whole library, mind blank on to his objective. It would also be a favor to Lelena...

When he left the countdown had started.

"Hey, Near why are you in here? Don't you want to see the countdown?"

"No Linda… I'll watch from my room." She was about to speak but then ran downstairs.

Near traveled up the stairs and slowly walked to his room.

Five…

He opened his door and silently locked it.

Four…

The lights came on.

Three…

He found a present on his bed and picked up the card.

Two…

'Happy new year, Near!' It read.

One…

Inside was new robot.

Zero!

The orphans screamed, probably in sync with all those in other parts of the world.

Near closed the window and shifted the shades together to block out the fire crackers that illuminated the night.

He showered and dressed.

Another present from Matt huh… He might as well "enjoy" it.

Or lock it in the dark depths of the room…

Near placed it in his toy chest and went to sleep, hoping to just fade into a _normal_ darkness.

But he could keep 'dreaming' for that, huh?

Apparently so.

…

It was another one of those "floaty" dreams.

He wandered through the orphanage. All traces of time were gone. As he looked into a mirror in the hall, he noticed he looked… older.

Still small and baby-like, but he was older- probably mid-teens.

"Hey, Near, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond, actually shocked to be caught.

"I've already told you, you look beautiful, don't believe it?"

Arms embraced him and he averted his gaze.

"Then I'll tell you a million times until you believe me."

A chuckle. From him. "That won't be necessary."

"Hey, come here, I've got something to show you." Hand in hand they wandered the absent orphanage. He felt himself get more aggravated that he couldn't see the other teen but feel his presence. But apparently the Near here knew who it was. "Where is everyone?"

"Didn't hear? They're all outside. L said he had an announcement."

"And we aren't there because…?"

"It was a joke. They'll find out though." He sensed a smile from the older one and he knew what the other meant. They walked up another flight of stairs.

The one they just pasted was his.

"Don't you think L will find out who's been disturbing the orphanages system?"

"Yeah, but it's funny to get Roger all frustrated like that." He smiled.

They finally stopped at a door. The other opened the door and immediately flunked on the bed.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" He sat besides him on the bed and pulled his leg up. Just then the other disappeared under the bed and popped his head out from the other side.

"You like puzzles right?" He nodded. "And I'm into codes. I was wondering if we could make a secret language. Sound cool, right?" That made him smirk.

"Sounds like you, a whole different world." The other smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"A Rubik's Cube."

"Sounds interesting." It really did. "How do we make the language?" But totally something you could make joke with, right?

"It'll be between us. I don't know maybe, Morose code, Source code, Ancient Greek, Kanji then bam! Our own little language."

He smiled. They finished it two days after (Geniuses, Geniuses...)

It looked like… anything other than code and a bunch of languages. More like some type of alien code.

"What wll be the first sentence?"

"…"

* * *

Near abruptly sat up and opened his drawer where the Cube glowed in it's inhabitants. He picked it up and gazed at it. Getting his thoughts put together he then flipped a piece around, making sure he didn't see the code wrong, and turned it with effort.

One flip, middle turn, another twist and _light_.

A portion of cube glowed white and the text turned orange. It was brighter than the black and blue, as if feeding off of _life_.

Near couldn't believe it. The words read: I love you.

~x~

* * *

A/N: I did intend for brief horror in the dreams but not to an extent to where the genres will have to change. I go with my writer's instincts and its lead me here. There's not much romance in this part of this story either but it is mentioned in the dreams which isn't enough it seems. I need help deciding the perfect genres for this story because part 2 (excited?) is strictly Romance and Adventure.

Pick:

Adventure and Romance as well

Horror and Romance

Drama and Crime

Romance and Crime

Mystery and Romance

Mystery and Horror

Suspense and Horror

Suspense and Romance

Adventure and Suspense

Or a choice you have.

1) I most likely advice for you guys to read a bit more (if you can't choose) then come back and pick because the story may be fuzzy in decision right now.

2) Or I should stick with the idea I have. I've got a pretty solid idea but I like to give my readers an option.

3) Or tell me CHIYO, SHUT THE HELL UP AND WRITE FOR US!

Now, check for other polls, updates, review, fav and alert!

Thank you all that are reading!

Who cares, but: My uploading sequence is messed up so I'll post this and start from there. Look forward to NEXT WEEK. (What? You would've had to wait until Friday if I didn't restart!)

**Reikan Out.**

"**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"**

**-Kelly Clarkson.**

**And it sure as hell does.**


	4. Visits From Deadly Charm

A/N: Hello, hello. I am happy to present chapter four of Summer Memory: Heart. Chained. Lo~ve!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own our lovely DN characters: Matt and Near or the others I don't really care to talk about.

Misa: You're going to die-

Reikan: ALIRIGHT! I WAS JOKING!

**Warning**: M for later… For Mater!

I usually talk too much, ik, so surprise, surprise: I have nothing to say today.

* * *

**VISITS FROM DEATHLY CHARM**

* * *

~x~

**March, 2008**

It was a whole new world, full of many possibilities, full of things to do, but there were only two people in this world - two people held with the responsibility to find these promises.

Altogether they were in a big scene that sent ripple after ripple. It was a little boy, and a woman, lost in their own worlds of one, living with the people that didn't exist. All that mattered was them, making a new chain reaction after another.

And now a new universe was made. That same woman had entered the grocery store, ready to by an endless list of groceries for her family. It was going all according to plan to the little boy. He'd make his attack soon.

The woman, humming and shopping, was oblivious to any attack. Why would she have to worry? It was a natural day and life seemed to be up and running.

Not for the orphaned boy who stood behind an alley and glared at the woman who left the shop, struggling with bags.

He walked up to her, offered to help her for food. A nice lady like her wouldn't pass up help especially if she was giving it back.

But that's apparently all a _bright_ woman needed to fall for. The boy ran with the new found food. He didn't care about her yelling or those invisible turning up police. He ran; the weight of the bags was nothing but encouragement.

There was adrenaline, speed, blank images of scenery and - a knock sounded from the door, waking Near from his trance. He frowned.

Once out of it, the image wasn't the same.

He sighed and put his Lego world away as he got up and opened the door.

"Hey." A nonchalant voice greeted. Near simply nodded and went to play with his robot and planes, letting a regular air flow between Matt and him.

As soon as Near had gotten his toy robot, Matt visited him; just for the heck of it, it seemed. Near never cared though, as long as there was distance, silence (even if he could ignore voices and sound) and things for him to do and block out the world, he was fine.

Matt never did anything, or spoke much except from little small talk that was limited to nods or little shakes of the head. It was like time went by just for them.

Near still had his weird dreams though. He could never explain why they still occurred or what they were _trying_ to tell him. He's been able to decipher things all his life, so this was suddenly unnaturally complicated. It felt weird because he knew he should know something by now.

And to Near's frustration, the Rubik's Cube wouldn't budge anymore. He tried to look for details, searched for hints in the dreams, but nothing that came up in them. And now the peace was fading. Near was falling into darkness faster… like _before_.

Before he got his toys.

It's like he needed another plaything to stop himself from being killed in his sleep and in reality. It was tearing Near apart, mostly because it was a case that personally involved him. But that's not what set him over the edge - Near's been in worse and couldn't crack even if he was tortured – what got him was that it wasn't _real_.

Yet it was.

See? There's an outside voice messing with him and him only. He doesn't know who, what or why that is but someone was trying to disorientate him.

And he wanted to know why.

"You okay?" Near snapped out of another trance. It must've been noticeable because he felt his face muscles relaxing.

A simple nod. This time he was grateful Matt butted in. "You, sure…?" The same uncaring voice. Near nodded, Matt was probably done probing.

Near got up and went to his toy filled chest. And then he noticed the toy robot he hid away on New Years, wedged between his drawer and the wall.

Not much of a hiding space, but he forgot about it, right?

He huffed and walked to the corner, pulling the toy back. It took a while though.

Was he really that annoyed?

Near finally pulled it out, his blood rushing back to its place in his hands as he lost grip. The light sounds of Matt's game boy continued to fill the room.

And he continued to ignore it.

Near looked at the figure with a dazed stare. He never actually paid any attention to the details considering he only touched it and gazed at it in the dark.

And now it looked… weird, you can say.

It was a green skeleton in a space ranger's suit. The chest of the 'suit' said POLICE. And of course, there was a bubble helmet. Nears guess was correct as he lifted the little plastic head piece; the green skull exposed. It wasn't particularly interesting –as far at the Rubik's Cube got- nor was it boring.

Just a toy.

But removing and replacing the little helmet seemed like it would be some type of fun, so why not?

Near went to his chest, dropped in the new addition, and rummaged through the box. It didn't look like there would be anything to do for the rest of the day. It was just a Saturday and Near just did... Near things. Consequently, Matt being here had him subconsciously alert, always looking for noises that aren't supposed to be made. He was just paranoid – or not. It was those damn dreams, the attacker, and the savior.

No, he wouldn't interrogate Matt. What type of detective doesn't look for strict or manageable clues before pouncing on the suspect? Near couldn't find valuable details if he could, Matt was hard to break. Even if he may as well be easy to crack. And there's no way Matt would hear Near. He was being self-conscience, yes, but so what? He had his reasons.

Near gazed at his drawer, erasing Matt's image to just let the drawer appeared. Now he was anxious.

Maybe he should test out the Cube again… No! He could hold on longer, but… come on! That thing would have Near out for hours. But that excitement had to wait, right?

"Am I that good looking you gotta stare?" Near froze then narrowed his eyes. Matt occasionally did this too. It was twice as insulting and teasing because he never looked up from his game and sounded like here didn't care.

But Near caught his smirks.

Near turned around and shut his chest with half effort, half frustration and walked to the foot of his bed where he sat with his white "L" puzzle and solved then unsolved it. A few more minutes passed and soon the sounds emanating from the gamers direction ceased.

Near didn't leave his puzzle but nodded when Matt said a detached "see ya" and got up. Near stared at Matt when his back was to him - his eyes never left the brown headed boys image until it disappeared outside his door.

Matt's been the same as usual, doing Matt things. There was nothing to expect right about now. The nightly dreams and daily attacks occurred as usual. It was like Matt was just some danger force field without even realizing it!

Near has never felt so agitated before. He couldn't ignore Matt if he wanted to, and if he didn't try it was like Matt's existence was _irking_ him; just being there and not doing anything… to him. Infatuation? Desperation? Attention seeking? Heck no! The guy is strange, basically; one of those people who somehow find a way into the picture with a hidden reason. All in all, Near just had to stay back and observe.

Because Matt was going to tell him what's going on.

~x~

* * *

A/N: When I saw the music video for Heart Attack by Demi, you guys know what couple I thought about?

Mumbling: Well first I had a daydream of Matt asking Near something… (idk I only saw Near mostly) and Near let out a dry chuckle saying: I think I'd have a heart attack. It was dark and stuff I don't know where they were but if someone wants to write a story about this idea, ask me for it so I can give it and owner.

As I was saying: The couple was a female Matt and Mello. Now that I think about it, fem Mello and Matt is better.

Crazy, right?

I don't particularly… _like_… this pairing (that's my opinion!) and so I'm not going out of my way to write about them. There was a one-time thing for one of my multi-one shot stories.

That's it.

So if someone else wants this idea, ask for it!

BTW: Some of these chapters (including this) can be seen as fillers. That's why it's painfully short. Sorry, I'll bend them to make them longer! Promise!

Reviews make my heart beat, favs make my blood pump in sync and alerts give me adrenaline. GIVE ME ALL!

And thank you, those who have stayed with me!

**Reikan Out~**

**I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!**

**-Heart Attack**

**Demi Lovato**

**I just LOVE this song. But I still have my all time favorites.**


	5. Tests, Pests and Unwanted Guests Pt 1

I honestly flipping hate short chapters (unless they're reasonably interesting) so I stretched this. Yay! And no it won't sound like babbling even though I increased it.

* * *

**TESTS, PESTS AND UNWANTED GUESTS**

* * *

~x~

**April, 2008**

"Niles!" The blond shot up and stared at the teacher with drowsy shocked eyes. "How dare you sleep? Are looking to fail the exams?"

"No... ma'am." He whipped the eye mucus threatening to form around his eyes. The teacher sucked her teeth and assigned him extra homework. The class erupted into laughter at his facial response. Ironically, it didn't become so funny when the class had gotten the same assignment too.

But no one protested. Why should they when tests like these must be taken seriously? They weren't ordinary kids who would study until the last minute or ask other friends for notes.

It was always competition in Wammy's during the exams. Seeing who will be getting the highest (with first second and third place occupied) score, who's the best at one thing and another. Some others just wanted to pass and go see the world they were missing. Many others didn't care about either and wanted to enjoy the luxury the orphanage offered.

But one thing mattered.

You needed to pass. _They_ need to pass.

The bell soon rang and class was dismissed. Near waited for everyone to file out.

Yep, it was stressful even for him. Near was perfectly imperfect and he was human, so, of course, his body betrayed him at times. Though, he did teach it to not mess with his mental capacity.

Or else.

Unfortunately, and to his frustrations, it looks like his mentality would need lecturing too. His mind was being messed with day and night and _allowed_ such acts.

"Near, are you alright?" The little albino slowly blinked as a composition notebook being held in his hands flashed to his vision. His hands twitched as if moving for the first time and he sighed. He briefly fixed his collar and sleeves seeing that she was inspecting him from his peripheral vision. He looked up at the female teacher with concern marring her angular features.

He averted his gaze and nodded assuring with a 'thank you for the concern.' He finished packing and left with a slow Near-usual-stride but spicing it up with haste.

Extra classes were over for today and the learning halls were empty except for the occasional slacking child. He made it up the stairs with more speed, avoiding meeting a teacher who might've "needed his assistance."

Ever since the incident with Mr. Teru (Near has strictly started calling him). Near has been more aware of the fact that the man stared at him in perfect secrecy.

Near knows when he's being gazed at and feels it all the time but since then, the teachers' consistent insistence has overwhelmed him. Adding to that he's become rather itchy with Matt around.

Even if he might as well not be staring at him, it disturbed Near because he could never know with his goggles on.

Or, a low debatable chance, without them.

Once, Near had caught Matt staring at his shoulder. A piece of lint founds its way there Matt explained -which was true- but Near realized something.

He didn't _know_ Matt was staring.

It was until he physically noticed that Near knew he was off. And this had the smaller one going a bit jagged. Like how he reunited with the real world and felt him self falling -forward- until he met safe landing.

In Matt's chest.

"I knew you were an air-head, Near, but come on." Someone snorted -obviously not Matt's voice.

Near blinked and saw his tense hands gripping red and black stripes. He resisted the tempting and unthinkable urge to clench the cloth any further and melt into the older one. He unintentionally shivered -from pleasure, or the strangely inviting, familiar warmth? No. The idea of feeling all that? Yes!-, hoping it would go unnoticed. The bruises from his endeavors marked him unnoticeable but they always threatened to show. Like how his sleeves slightly revealed healing struggle marks.

He gripped with anger this time. His eyebrows formed a ghost frown as he ripped himself from Matt then quickly left, ignoring Mello's 'what the hell was that?' comment.

He didn't even want to imagine Matt's uncaring shrug and decent down the stairs, in danger of falling because of either Mello or the constant gaming.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Near stopped mid-step and noticed older girls of the orphanage who were obviously heading into motherly zone with him.

"Is Mello hurting you more?"

"You've been getting more bruises often and..."

"I'm fine. It wasn't Mello." Too much information? The girls gasped; as if they cared when Mello was even involved.

"Shouldn't you-"

"I'm quite fine, ladies. Thank you for the," _unnecessary_, "concern." He then nodded in thanks and left. Near collided with someone then blinked as he briefly stopped then continued up the stairs. "What's up with him?"

"Forget it! Let's hurry out!" Near ignored the other voices. He didn't really care if he tripped or looked ridiculous speed wa- okay, running- up to his floor. He just knew he had to be locked inside before the man came.

Near has become more interested in this sick routine. He started playing along, hiding and running; breathing and wheezing. It was all fun and games because _Near_ wasn't the one to be played with: everything was _his toy_.

But the problem was this all required physical labor. Including the risk he was willing now. Nonetheless, Near was fine with avoiding now; always on the verge of grunting or groaning when he was thrown to the ground or violently picked up from being defiant.

He locked his door and then it all got quiet.

Well, not in a dramatic sense but with the fact that Near knew he should've stayed somewhere populated since in April, at night, the orphanage was forced to undergo silence for those of religious belief who wanted to pray on their tests.

Near was no worshiper of any god out there. He always thought that even if there was an alpha and omega, he would judge their rules and determine whether they were right or wrong himself.

It was a surprise, yet not, to Near that Matt was tagging along with Mello. But anyone would think other wise since Mello, too, had no distinct religion.

He just liked observing the process the other children went through. And Matt was a guy who would die of boredom watching the process.

But he _had_ to tag along with Mello, right? Adding to the unfortunate equation the guards he was assigned never really checked on him and were probably working with his assailant.

Near frowned the slightest.

So that meant Matt wouldn't be at Nears' dorm. So that meant Near was up here ALONE (except for the prayers AT THE BOTTOM FLOOR). So that meant no one was coming around any time soon considering the fact that the orphans and most teachers were taken somewhere else. So that meant he was royally screwed and knowing it.

But that didn't mean Near was one to show distress. He had a plan, and would make sure to exhibit it - tonight.

Cleaned up, dressed up and guard up, Near took his electrical train set and built it. Once it was done, he placed the train on its tracks and it began to automatically move. He sat in the middle of the wide space and watched the movements. Near played with the crossing stands, clearing way for the miniature contraption. He then stepped out and headed for his Lego men; chest already opened so he could just dig down into it.

Ever step was cautious, each breath was steady, and everything in sight was broken down.

To other people, Near was in on 'tense guard.' To him, he was analyzing everything as if he were the atmosphere: making movements, preventing movements, being movements sensing movements.

Like the bathroom door that just unlocked it's self.

Near, eyes narrowed, shoulders stiffened, whipped around to the bathroom door that made a barely audible _creak_.

And that's when it clicked. The attacker was in front of him.

His eyes grew into saucers as his assailant wrapped himself tightly around Nears' small chest.

And he kept gripping.

Near let out a strangled breath and chocked as the man brought a hand to his throat to suffocate him. His hands gripped the vicious figures' arm on instinct.

It was funny actually. How much of a victim Near was. He would never scream, never struggle, just let himself fall into the hands of Death. It's sad and pitiful. Something the man kept growling.

"How could have a weak fool like you taken down god? You're a bright one to have not run when you should have." He hissed, increasing his hold. Near was falling into that darkness again. Going numb, his hands dropped as he tried to lessen the pain by breathing slower. He had no idea what this psycho was talking about, but it made Near just as curious despite his position.

"You have such a persistent ego." Why wasn't he dead yet? "I'm glad you were willing to stay behind. You can die in the hands of justice, a rightfully painful death." His grip tightened, crazed voice so close to Nears ear that the boy shivered at the warm yet cold breath blasting his sensitive ears.

In one swift swing, Near was thrown across the ground, saliva and a hint of blood bursting from within his body, out his mouth, as he gasped. Near fell into a coughing fit as a shadow began falling over him.

He dared the man and looked up, glaring with coldness. Unwavering blank eyes meeting red frenzied rubies (unrealistically real to Near), his whole being was enough to shake Near.

Then the man blinked and his grin grew as he began laughing hysterically. It sounded horribly frightening and disgusting. Near gave an odd look as the man held his sides, head tilted back.

But he also took this as a chance.

In one swift mood Near knocked back the black head garment the man wore and then it wasn't so funny.

His eyes were black but like this they manifested into red. And so Mr. Terus' usually red psychotic eyes darkened like blood. _Blood-lust._

Before Nears' arm could retract, the former teacher grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"You're very annoying, you know that?" All said as cold as ice, malice jabbing Near from every corner. But Near still glared the man on, clearly vexing him. "I'm now sure I would be doing everyone a favor by whipping you across the face of the Earth!" The last part came with a punch across his jaw. The impact was worse since Near was against his drawer.

And then another, then a kick. The whole time the man screamed 'delete, delete.' Near was sure he was demented.

So where was his 'superman' now?

When Mikami was done with his rampage he kneeled in front of the aching child, a smile sprinkled on his face.

"Does it hurt?" He gently caressed Nears' chin. There was a bruise swelling there. It was the only hit he had received on his face. "I'm sure you feel the pain. But, surely, it isn't as painful as the hurt you've caused the others." Near was lost again but positive there an outside source. A slicing motion sounded and a blade glinted under the moonlight.

"I'll make you feel it." Mikami dragged the cold item across Nears' face gently. "The hurt and pain; then you'll see the ugliness _you've_ been resulted to." Mikami dropped it to his exposed throat and hissed in his ears as he drew the blade back. "This is for god."

~x~

(This was such a late –as in time- upload, sorry) WTF!? Hehehe cliff hanger, peoples. I secretly wanted to mess with you all. Are you angry? Anxious? Dying from the suspense? Good, then I'm doing my job. But no worries, there was actually a part before I decided to make it end here. So you guys get a two in one deal! Part two, two, two! Go go _go_!


	6. Tests, Pests and Unwanted Guests Pt 2

~x~

Mikami drew the blade back and swung but Near was never punctured. The sound of something breaking sounded. He gazed up and noticed the struggle between two figures.

"Fucking asshole! Take a fucking break!" The smaller figure punched Mikami, getting a groan.

It was until Mikami got on top that Near realized he hadn't been breathing since he was under the man.

"You want to meet death so fast?" Mikami held up the blade. "I'll make you acquaintances!" And swung.

And missed.

And flew.

Mikami was out of the window screaming a ghastly cry.

If Near was someone else he would've been glad the window was already open. But he wasn't.

He got up and ran to the window. Mikami was so far down but he could feel the anger as the man disappeared into the shadows.

There was a silence and Near gripped the windowsill - that anger now transfixed in him.

"Why didn't you come in time? Why does Mr. Teru want to kill me! Why do you care if I live! What do you want with me? Is it because I'm L su..." No, this wasn't Near. And what Near would do now is calm down.

Nears' mood darkened into focus, hair covering his flaring eyes. He analyzed the figure staring back at him. He wore all black obviously to blend in and the same dark, unnaturally glowing blue eyes shone behind a white mask with a red line that made a smirk.

Near hated masked people. They were the true cowards.

Within his growing dark mood Near felt his legs give out. The masked person swiftly scooped him up before he fell.

"That's the wrong question. Isn't it 'who are you?' Or am I not that important?" His voice was husky, he was young yet older, there yet distant. Serious yet playful. Near blinked. He was right.

"Stop playing around." Near rasped. The other laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I wanted to see what you were going to do." He explained as if that made him any more excused. Then Near remembered his outburst, _'why didn't you come in time?'_

He actually trusted this... guy.

With his covered arm around Nears waist, he gently squeezed. "You're brave you know."

Near rolled his eyes. It was what he _chose_ to do. He wasn't about to cry and do this whole cheesy romantic scene for risking his life and not seeing his one true love and protector and all that corny stuff Near was sure they over sugar coated.

"I think you should put your… stuff away when this happens…." The masked man took a bloody toy crossing stand out of his back. Nears' eyes widened and he looked towards the middle of his room. The train set was shattered.

"I-I apologize."

"It's alright." A pained laugh discouraged Near of any relief he may have really not been feeling.

Nears full attention went to the set and he felt mixed emotions rising and falling. Maybe he should've been happy there was no blood… Or probably worried of the less likely sighting of it.

"It's kind of true." His protector said after a silence. Near looked at him with a questioning look. None of his words were muffled behind the mask. They were crystal clear. His voice gave Near a tingle that made him uncomfortable from the sensational feeling.

"You're light and fleeting. Like a snowflake. Mind if I call you that?"

"Very much." Near instantly answered. He glared at the playful figure earning a laugh. It did little but some to soften the once wild mood.

"Hey, Snowflake. You didn't answer my question. Will you answer it?"

"Will you answer mine?" Near protested. He didn't move because he felt as if he couldn't.

The blue eyes narrowed, turning misty and a deeper blue than they already were.

Leaving Near alone.

"I'm not allowed to."

"You mean you choose not to." Near rephrased. His human shield tensed as if he was struck. His gaze shifted.

It was true. Because you've been ordered to do one thing the responsibility is now in _your_ hands. Everything depended on _you_, not the one who forward the message. And mystery man here acknowledged that.

"Sharp as always." He complimented.

This whole ordeal wasn't a joke, Near was sure the other knew, but he comforted Near with an effort. He meant his words and Near was sure he didn't want to believe them.

This guy couldn't be Matt. Yeah, the gamer was strange and emotion provoking but he was probably just an advanced skilled strange ordinary… _boy_. But him - this person right here - actually made Near flutter. They just _couldn't_ be the same.

Or so he wanted to believe.

Near averted his gaze, taking in the moment. The masked boy still held him firm and protective. He was tall and engulfed the albino in an unfamiliar much wanted guard and Near didn't protest against despite the proximity. Near felt as if he'd fall if his support had let go.

"I guess you're right, but you have a choice too. Do you, or do you not, want to find out." This new choice sounded urgent.

So, reduced to a fragile speechless bubble, Near silently nodded.

"Get the hoodie and mask off." He was instructed. Simple as that but easier said than done.

Near could feel it -the cocky smile this guy had. He knew Near couldn't do it.

Well he thought wrong.

But that didn't make the reluctant feeling disappear. Near felt something too familiar coming from this guy. Finding him out would make the problems go away, right? Near would stop feeling weird. Those strangely strong comforting eyes would stop glowing every night. Most importantly, the case would be solved! When these crazy's got locked up Near would make sure to give them hell.

And this instead gave him determination. Near reached out and placed his hand on top of the hoodie. As he grabbed the clothing a cry had suddenly burst from the halls causing Near to shudder.

He looked towards his door and gasped as a wind blew at him. His gaze fell to the mask in his hands. Near then ran towards the window. The -now officially classified as- boy was on the outside floor and already running. His hoodie keeping his identify sealed he turned back and yelled.

"I'll keep you safe so don't do something stupid, Snowflake!" There was a distant chuckle as the boy disappeared into the forest and probably already out of the orphanages walls.

It took all of Nears strength to not yell a retort. He sighed, the pain from his body returning and so was the crying. He just wished for one night of endless sleep! And apparently the attacker wants to take that out of a metaphoric state. If the attackers' initial plan was to make Near a frightened insomniac, he's on a good track.

Near was already turning the door when he was sucked back into his thoughts.

What if he was still dreaming? What if that crying came from a creepy witch that would blow his ear drums out and kill him?

As if...

Even Matt's games were getting to him.

He opened the door and met a wide eyed boy with tears streaking down his cheeks. He was dusty and his clothes seemed to hang off of him. He wore white shorts, dirt gathering socks and a blue short sleeve shirt. His ruffled black hair obscured his wide glistening brown eyes.

Near was shocked actually. What was such a young orphan still doing here?

The boy looked as if about to cry again so Near did the first thing he would do.

"What's wrong?" Ask questions.

The boy sniffed. "E-every one is gone. It's dark and I-I'm scared!" He tried rubbing his tears away but they kept streaming.

Wow, um... "Did they all leave you behind?"

The boy shook his head. "I got lost..." Near nodded. "They all left! I don't want to be alone!"

"You can come in. They didn't leave you, everyone will be back." The boy brightened.

"Really?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" The little one nodded vigorously.

Near had a feeling the boy wouldn't be sleeping soon so he put his lights on. "Thank you mister!"

"Call me Near." The child climbed his bed and swung his sock clad feet.

"That's a funny name mister Near." Near was used to it.

"And your name is not?"

The boy proudly puffed out his chest as he announced: "My name is Edward!"

Near decided to tend to his wounds as soon as possible. "I have something I need to attend to, Edward. Will you be patient?"

"Can I help?" Near gazed at him and the child innocently looked back.

"I'm afraid it's something rather personal."

"Are you hurt? I want to help! Please mister Near!"

"Near is fine and why do you wish to help me?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone, and you let me stay! I don't want you to hurt alone; no one should!"

Near searched the child. He was fully set on this so Near was left on nothing but to agree.

The boy smiled and grasped Nears' hand, leading him to the bathroom. The boy seemed unfazed at the scattered toy set in the middle of his floor. Near on the other hand turned his head around when he saw spots of blood on the carpet.

Despite it being burgundy the liquid was easy to tell apart. He held the urge to heave.

So, instead, Near paid attention to the child. His hand was surprisingly cold but the boy didn't seem bothered so Near decided he was just out too long.

The child's eyes widened but he said nothing when he saw Near's chest. "You need a bath! It will let the pain go a little." Near did so. The boy, wanting to help, scrubbed him like a mother would. He was glad doing this.

Near toweled him self and was told to sit on the toilet seat. He did and in the end the boy did all the work. He said encouraging words like 'good boy' or 'don't worry, you're doing a good job,' when Near groaned or winced.

Once the last bandage was placed Edward exclaimed a 'yay!'

"Where did you learn to work on another's wounds?"

"My Mummy taught me before I was sent here. She always told me I was talented! I'm proud... just for her." The boy looked miserable so Near reassured him.

"It's alright." No smile but he meant it. And Edward knew.

Near was redressed and headed to the scattered toy set but froze when Edward told him to rest.

"No playing around! You need to heal!" Near was as emotionless as he was the first time he set eyes on the child so he didn't pout but nodded in defeat as Edward cleaned it up himself unaware of the clearly visible red stains.

The little boy closed the windows -that was probably the reason he was so cold, Near figured- and rounded the bed and put the lights off.

Edward tucked him in and sat down as he laid on the edge of the bed. Near felt this was wrong and opened up the sheets. "Come."

The smaller one beamed and hugged Near as soon as he was covered. He was smaller -almost _not there_- but Near felt the pain as he squeezed so he hissed.

"Ah! Sorry!" Edward looked as if about to cry. For Near.

"It's alright, really." Edward nodded and kept his hands to his chest but Near wrapped an arm around him. Why was he still so cold?

"Goodnight, Near."

"Goodnight, Edward."

Near soon drifted off to sleep, the lost one soon acquainting him.

~x~

"Near...? Why are you crying?" He asked. The little one lifted and turned his head back to his friend.

"I-I'm lonely..." His friend gasped and frowned.

"No you're not! I'm here now, aren't I?"

The little one ducked his head and sobbed into his arms. "It's not the same!"

There was a silence and a few muffled cries from the usually quiet one. Then he acted.

He grabbed the boys' hand and lifted him, not replying as he raced to the kitchen.

The little one suddenly stayed quiet as he saw the knife being snuck past the kitchen into his friends' pocket. They ended up in the older ones room.

The smaller of the two stood in front of him hesitantly and gasped as his friend cut himself with the knife. He winced but it was small and deep enough to draw blood. He made sure it stayed in a red bubble.

"You too." He was hesitant but he did the same. The older boy took their hands and rubbed the wounds together, their blood entwining, entering each others cuts. The little one gasped.

"Isn't that dangerous?" The other smiled and took his younger friends' blood smeared hand and licked it.

Then he held out his hand. The other reluctantly took the hand and gently slid his tongue against his older friends' skin getting a giggle.

When he lifted his head he felt cool lips connect with his. A tongue darted in and explored his wet cavern. They both briefly moaned and broke apart, a small trail of saliva breaking.

"Now you have a part of me and I have a part of you. We'll never be apart!" He smiled and the smaller one, recovering from a blushing fit, smiled back at him.

~x~

When Near woke up, children were roaming the halls and Edward was gone, but that same cold air greeted him as if the child's' presence was still lingering.

Near opened his drawer and gasped as smooth words -his words- sounded.

_"My love, my protector. I'll never be alone because a piece of you still lingers."_

Read the Cube.

~x~

There's a ghost in Wammy's you know... He's lonely and comes before alone kids to comfort them. It's said that, 'there was an orphan named Edward that died getting lost in the orphanage. When you hear crying in the night the little boy is wandering around. They say when you meet him he'll heal your loneliness. And sometimes other problems in the process.'

~x~

* * *

A/N: Well for starters: I take back what I said (I think A LOT) It's always the small stuff that really matter so I've decided as long as my stories are deemed _good_, they don't necessarily have to be long. The longer the better, ik but what if it turns out to be a bunch of "WTF IS THIS?" Exactly. So I'll pay attention to my details and not the length.

And: Can you guys decipher who is who when I say he, him, etc in the dreams? Or should I place their names for clearance?

Also: Do you guys love the irony I used from the canon to the story? xD

Okay: Eh? Eh? How was it! Tell me, tell me, fav me, follow me, review me, PM me! I'll keep writing!

And I'm so glad I got my first review. It let's me know you guys care if I talk too much xD

Yes these pages were a bit shorter than I regularly write, but I'll work on that.

And I take requests if you guys have got a story in mind. I always like making peoples days.

**Reikan Out!**

**"Dai... su... ki 3~"**

**Reikan~! I love you all! You make me all feel so fluffy!**


	7. Ever Tried Danger?

Omg, I swear this is the longest chapter in this whole story o.o I just got so in to it! Hope you enjoy! Kind of irrelevant title if you ask me. The timing is around the 10's of April and then at the skip it's almost May so April 25.

* * *

**EVER TRIED DANGER FOR BREAKFAST? WHAT ABOUT LUNCH OR DINNER?**

* * *

~x~

**April, 2008**

Two days after Near had made sure to go and see Roger.

The halls were usually desolate but when they were told that free time was in session, the children of Wammy's knew how to head to the excitement in a matter of seconds.

Despite being frail and small, Near was the only thing everyone seemed to notice. However, during these rushes the kids cared only about their friends, the games or the great outdoors they were heading to. If any double agent was amongst the overwhelmed staff, Near probably wouldn't be noticed heading to Roger's office.

"Near, are you alright? We had sent some staff to look after you but you were reported to be asleep." It was unusual for number one to over sleep so what had leaded him to? And why did he come two days after?

Near closed the door and took refuge on the guest chair.

"I'm fine; there is no need to be worried." He sure had a bit more relief in him.

The Cube was getting closer to being solved.

"Roger, I have something about the occurrences against me." The elderly man gazed up at Near a bit surprised.

"Near, L was sure to keep you out of looking into this problem."

"This is valuable to the case, Roger. I do not doubt my findings. Let me speak to L." He insisted.

"I know you aren't, Near. I understand it's hard to sit and do nothing, L was sure you would feel, but you have to stay out of this. I'm sure he's paying extra attention to his successors and you should have faith in his abilities. Stay away from forlorn places and do not do anything rash. These are L's orders." As far as Roger knew Near would listen and not in a million years would he physically retaliate.

Well he needed to catch up.

"If this was not the matter there would still be no way to communicate with him at the moment. I'm sure you are aware of the case he's working on." He was. "So please, do him, and me, a favor and be patient." Near sat back into his chair and twirled his hair furiously in thought.

There was a higher chance he would die if there were no proper guards. "I understand."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Near didn't understand… some thing was off about L.

Very off. Not even this case could distract him, so why?

Why?

Why? Is a question Near should be asking about many things…

There was a silence before Roger asked: "Is there anything else you wish to address?"

Near looked up at the man not blinking once until his memory sounded. "Is there an orphan named Edward here?"

Roger looked at him some confused. "There are two in our records actually... unless you are referring to the one whom past away..."

Near stared at him for a while and the man took it as confusion.

Roger sighed. "I have to say I'm surprised you would take interest into such childish stories." The man shuffled papers until he finally replied to Near's question.

"Jeremy Edwards was a young orphan here. Coming from Scotland, he was a new transfer." Roger put the papers down and handed Near a picture.

It was Ed- Jeremy. He was in the orphanages garden smiling, pearly whites exposed. He had livelier black hair, sparkling wide brown eyes and plump cheeks. He looked to be 5 or 6 so he had baby fat adoring his skin. His complexion wasn't as pasty and white as it was when Near saw him.

Near handed him the picture and Roger then looked at Near with full consideration. "He got along with everyone just fine." Roger paused as if about to say something else. Then he continued. "He was a nice young child: energetic, optimistic, and enthusiastic. He was the type of youngster that would put others first. Never would he cry with anyone's knowledge. He came to me and I saw him like he was my own." Roger seemed to be reminiscing until he continued.

"Unfortunately, he had happened to over slept and took a stroll through the halls. The other orphans were to be out this time and he was still fresh to the building, you see." The man took a breath. "He had gotten lost and by the time we had returned he had passed in one of the supply rooms."

Roger looked incredibly saddened.

"I'm sure he would've made a fine young man and the best in the medical field if he were with us today."

Near nodded.

"Do not believe the stories the children spread. It's just for scares." As if Near knew what he was talking about.

The poor boy. No wonder he was so pale so thin...

So_ cold_.

Near was sure if Roger had met the child's ghost he would find some sort of closure.

"Thank you." With that Near left and went to his room. He decided to feed his brain on something else besides ghosts and depression.

When it was lights out, all the children were venturing restlessly through out the halls.

Near, having nothing else to do, decided to stay up and wait to face Mikami's wrath.

But it never came.

"Are you _waiting_ to get killed?" The sudden voice didn't necessarily startle Near so he blankly turned his stare from the ceiling to bore into the direction of the window.

The masked boy sat on his window unruffled.

"Maybe... how do you think death would feel like? I've felt it many times. You haven't." Near looked back at the blank ceiling. His mind was so full of thoughts that he still needed time to sort them. The words were just mindlessly pouring out. "I'm sure I'm capable of handling the whole experience."

"That's bullshit. I think you've cracked. Why not think on the _good side_ for once?"

"What do you suppose you have in mind? I look in every direction and I happen to be viewing the options of despair. Not everything that is good is the best. Ever thought of that?"

"Haven't you ever thought that those dreams you have are to make you stronger? The boy bellowed.

Near tilted his head forward and looked at the figure with actual life returning to his eyes. "No..."

He heard a sigh. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Near nodded as if everything was making sense to him.

"Your crazy stalker saw me come, he won't be here." The figure hissed with anger toward Mikami. Near blinked when he saw fingers darker than black reach out to him.

Oh, they were covered with gloves.

"Let's go."

"And _elope_? Never in my days will I follow someone or _something_ I trust with a measly 5 out of 100 percent." Near shooed the hand but instead he felt himself get lifted up - bridal style.

"That's fine with me."

"Let me go." Near hissed but his capturer didn't budge. Instead Near found himself in the air with wind blowing at his every direction.

Then he dropped.

It was like those dreams where Near fell and until everything went black he would wake up with his heart pumping like it would go out. But in the person's arms Near didn't have this experience. He would live and his heart would beat for another reason.

Near held tight for life. He gazed at the boy running with him as if he was a feather. He had a new mask, this one with the same two holes with blue edges for sight but a straight blue line for a deadpan look.

Since he gave Near his other one apparently. He put that next to his Cube, didn't he?

Near soon felt that drop again and then they had stopped. Near was let down and stared up at the shining skies.

He looked down at his capturer then back at the sight above him. He did the only logical thing to do now:

Sit down and watch the stars.

* * *

**Brief Time Skip**

"Careful..." Near was told. His little 'friend' hoisted him onto the windowsill and into his room. He jumped in behind.

Ironically, that's the only thing Near _hasn't_ been this past year. And the stakes just seem to be getting higher.

Like how Mikami would now try his best to corner Near (too much luck) or how Mello seemed to keep his anger in with an effort, looking for someway to vent it out on Near.

Or how Near would sneak out to 'go sightseeing' with this boy here.

Time is ticking yet everything just seems to be in slow motion. Since 'mystery guy' had nearly abandoned Near, he's been staying and watching over Near either being visible in his room or outside and apparently on the roof. When he was with Near he never talked, unless it was to crack a joke that flustered the orphan, and never moved from his spot once he was situated in it. He was nothing but plain and somehow born to be attention grabbing.

To Near, that is.

Knowing another person was in his room with him was a feeling Near could easily ignore but knowing it was _him_ made Near shiver.

Near has observed him in the fights. He seemed easily vexed with Near involved and was a swift unthinkable target. Near knew he was there but wouldn't even notice if he was right behind him unless he felt him.

Sometimes Near would take a glance back at the unwavering figure and wonder if he was staring at him or just sleeping.

The same with Matt.

And Near has noticed how little he has seen the blond and the gamer. That gave the thinker an unconscious shudder.

"You okay? I'm sure you can survive in the Arctic in that get up." Near rolled his eyes and nodded as he recomposed himself and began readying for bed. He began to unbutton his shirt but then stopped. Near then became aware of some… _personal_ matters.

What if the boy peeped at him when he didn't know?

This caused Near to turn back at him and glare. "In a matter of fact, I don't think I'm 'okay.' Can you name yourself so I won't have to refer to you as 'mystery lad' or 'the boy?' It is utterly confusing." That too. And the other seemed to be pondering on the idea. "Also, how will I know if you are not using your guarding privileges to... secretly gaze upon me." Near boldly stated. Calm, monotone, serious as ever. He really wished he had better things to do right about now.

The boy shifted so Near knew he was now looking at him. Then he laughed causing Nears stomach to flip.

"Alright. Call me Aim, lowercase 'A' and 'I', and uppercase M if you want to write it." Nears' expression softened. Maybe he wishes... he knew... his real name.

"Fine, that's decent enough."

"And, why would you jump to the conclusion that I'm staring?" Nears' lips gapped like a fish for a moment. It was his turn to ponder.

Why did he really?

'Aim' walked up to him and glared into his eyes as he said "That's a 100% guilty conscience, Near."

How could one pair of eyes be so hypnotizing?

Aim then broke the trance. "You look like a blushing school girl. It's cute."

Near blinked and let out an awkward cough. "Don't make such foolish references." Near swiftly entered the bathroom and closed it the door. As he entered the tub he shut his whole thinking center off so any risk of over thinking wouldn't over ride his 'hormones' -something he practically blamed everything on.

And so his bath was pleasant until he realized he hadn't brought spare clothing. He wrapped a towel around his thin waist and left the steaming room.

This was at least alright.

Aim always came with some sort of ointment that helped Nears' bruises. He'd apply it on Nears' unreachable back when the smaller one would suddenly get too busy into his toys.

And so Aim was lying on his bed, hands covering his face as if frustrated.

Near hurried to his dresser and pulled out another pair of pajama pants or to other kids 'whatever the hell he wore.'

As soon as Near was done he sat, in his weird utterly flexible position, next to the figure and played with a curl as he gazed upon him. Near looked away and sighed enjoying the silence.

He really just looked like a young clown themed mugger.

"Hey, Snowflake?"

"Near and yes?"

"I think I'll bump that down to 80% guilt."

Near took a moment to process what he meant. As soon as it clicked he instantly got up and went to retrieve a shirt until he was grabbed.

"You're shyer than you look, huh?" Near averted his gaze and played with his hair. "You know, if something makes you _uncomfortable_ you have to _say something_."

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, maybe inexperienced...

"I'm fine, I let you touch me," for the ointment for those who are in the gutter, "correct?"

"Yeah." And Near could feel the smile behind the mask.

"And I don't think my wariness is the problem." Near was already situated on the bed and Aim silently took his gloves off and applied the cream to scars threatening to stay for life. His hands were cold despite the layers he wore. Near brushed aside the deductions that he was a ghost. It wasn't electrical like cold but… warm cold. "Your over confidence may be clouding your very judgment."

"Are you saying I won't be able to get you?" He playfully purred.

"I think you're expecting too much." Near whispered as he turned his head and smirked. It was coming naturally this time. Once again, if Near was someone else and if this cream wasn't the only reason Aim was touching him.

Something else would most likely be going on. Well, that's a thought Near would never care to come across.

"And I'm a tease?" Aim whispered into his ears and then deliberately brought his hand up to stroke Nears' right nipple. Near let out a sharp in take of breath and tried to push away any upcoming actions on his part. Yes, there was a cut below it, but Near could obviously reach it and besides that, Aim was taking advantage and so Near stopped him.

Inexperience... inexperience... Ah, the suddenly clouding over feeling!

"Yes you are... and I think you are done."

"I'm so-"

"Sorry doesn't mean anything once the act is already done." And that's why Near never did much to actually regret anything. Nor did he do anything that he would eventually resent.

He started playing with his hair and stared at the carpet ignoring the silent footsteps.

Aim disappeared into the bathroom probably to wash his hands and left; or that's what Near assumed. Near didn't see or hear him so he was probably just staying there until Near fell asleep.

And that's when Near realized Aim really wasn't opening up him. He was still his covered up self, using a facade. His attitude was probably all fake. Near has seen him in a violent mode, but he was sure the cockiness was a birth trait. Aim was still as mysterious as the beginning. Nothing's changed even if in virtual reality, Near had something to cover him. Aim probably had a life to live. Maybe if Near wasn't born he wouldn't have to risk his life to save one unimportant person?

Near has never felt so unreal in his life. He's never felt as if someone who actually - or just pretended to- care about him was too good to be with him.

He never _felt_ so much before.

Near took this as a chance to apply the rest of the cream left behind, curtsey of Aim, on himself before he went on to do study and head to sleep.

This time, when Matt finally knocked he ignored it.

This time when Matt asked of his concern he silently embraced it.

This time, when he felt those weird sensations stabbed him, he allowed it

For once, he felt like a mistake.

* * *

Near found him self in a midst of toys when he woke up the next day.

Well, creepy black zombies that replaced his toys. Near then woke up in his real surroundings chocking on a stuff bear he trusted to keep him company.

He heard the chains and felt the pain.

But the eyes... they weren't looking at him. Everything felt... distant. He didn't see the chain this time. It felt as if it was being winded back, not meeting its end. And so Near blacked out with no idea of what happened in the dream or if he did dream at all.

There were times like these when he would get so lost in what he did and just wake up with a blank mind the next day.

And so he went to classes like a mindless zombie.

He was attentive yet not. Everyone's been noticing Nears' weird pattern and chose to ignore it. The power of bystanders.

When he was finally out of the trance he was on his bed, bag on his desk chair.

He slowly dug into his bag and reached out for homework.

Despite the nonexistent memories, Near knew of the work already. Instead of 'reprogramming' himself he let his slip up slide and decided to just memorize the information he took down.

One, two, three, done.

It was as simple as that to Near but half of the worlds population, probably two times his age, couldn't even read a single letter or symbol before saying 'what the...?'

He packed away his stuff and decided to do one thing that would interest him this whole day: The Rubik's Cube.

As Near opened the drawer, the light from the Cube, that was being concealed, beamed. The 3-D item still had its orange print and white layer letting Near know what parts were solved.

Near shortly drew his attention to the mask that dwelled within the wooden containment as well and lightly ran his finger tips over the 'forehead' and down.

It felt like... a mask.

But Near could feel the lingering connection Aim still had on it. It was close enough to nearly make him smile from the somewhat knowledge of the fact that Aim was watching over him. Despite the distance.

He then began taking out the Cube but halted when a knock sounded at his door.

Four knocks. Matt's knock.

Near then placed the glowing toy back in its dwelling and closed the drawer as he headed to the door and opened it for Matt.

He could hear the beeps and virtual sounds of a game boy grow louder as he got closer.

"Hey..." Near nodded at the simple wave gesture.

He walked back in and situated himself on his bed where his puzzle waited for mindless harassing.

This continued the next four days.

When Near attempted to or thought of the idea of getting to his Rubik's Cube Matt would suddenly appear.

And so would the dreams.

But then Near had thought of what Aim had said all those days ago: _"Have you ever thought that those dreams you have are to make you stronger?"_

And so Near decided to embrace the attacks. It seemed that they didn't need a connection with real life to occur now. And he realized why:

He was scared.

Deeply and truly scared but this fact was only reveled when he met those fears. He's met Mikami, but that didn't seem to be the case. It was what they _wanted_ him to _see_.

What he needed to find out before they devoured him.

Near has picked up Mikami's bizarre obsession over 'god' and the young detective was sure as hell positive that the man wasn't religious. So who or what was he referring or 'talking to?'

That brought him back to the cold dark world he first dreamt of.

That statue. The man.

He stood in a crucifixion pose; smile all 'knowing.' It made Near want to scoff.

And then those voices. Near didn't hear them all the time but they were there; muttering to each other. Near ended up blocking them out the whole time. Besides that, Near picked up on the fact that there were headless bones in the place. But what connection did that really have with anything else?

And so Near was back at square one but with more useful information. He needed to find out who this man who claimed himself as the higher up, he needed to push back his emotions and force that mask off of Aim, he needed some way to get rid of Matt.

He needed to face his fears.

And tonight, their fourth meeting, Near found himself on his bed, one knee up and other flat on the covers as he placed the last milky piece.

Finally locked on his decision, Matt's voice sounded alerting Near of his dismissal. Near didn't nod this time.

Matt could understand Near heard... right?

As he began to shift, Near picked up on Matt's sudden hesitation and found it odd. Then, taking in the whole picture, Near noticed that he was being stared at. Matt seemed to be searching him, looking for something. Maybe a good-bye? Near resisted the urge to met Matt's unreachable gaze to try to figure him out.

Why did Matt seem off?

Near ignored him and went to select another toy. Matt, probably getting Nears' picture, left soon after.

Near checked his time: it was just an hour before retirement. And from literally hearing a muffled pen drop from outside his door Near could tell everyone were studying for the exams on the 4th (four days from now). Then his eyes lowered to the top opening on his drawer.

Where the Cube lay. Where the mask accompanied.

He looked away then back at it. Why not?

Near dragged out his movement slowly as if to make time go faster; Matt not arriving. He then observed the orange text.

_I love you, I am never alone without you, my protector_ were all scattered around.

They intersected with the blue writing as if they would merge and make another saying.

Well it all seem absurd to him.

Maybe if it was Shakespeare or Poe... maybe Hughes, he would've understood  
... and maybe he would have thrown this away by now...

Well why don't you look at that. So it's better going the hard way...

Near then tried remembering anything from the dreams.

Alone... _"I'm alone!"_ No... it needed to be lovely or fulfilling apparently.

_"I'll always be here..."_ Eh...

_"You're the apple of my eye..._" Now he was just thinking too far. (Was something that corny really said?)

It had to be long but translated into something simple. Meaningful but not to others. Sacred to him - the dream Near... supposedly - and the other.

But Near has no lovey-dovey emotions...

And unlike people who can _really_ express emotions in wording, Near over analyzes them.

I love you meant... I love you; you mean the world to me... I DEEPLY DESIRE YOU. But to Near it was: My hormones run like wild fire when I see you, but don't expect too much, they disappear soon.

Seriously... Matt should've given it to a more in depth person...

Yet he was sitting here still trying...

_"The center of my world..."_ Near would be considered the moon, being albino, so he left this aside considering it physiologically incorrect.

_"I don't do running... but I'd cross the world for you." _Gag. Near decided to end his mental search and looked down at his glowing mystery.

_My protector_ and _my love_ intersected. It seemed jumbled but he could read it clearly. Maybe these two made another part...?

He observed the whole Cube and checked if he could decipher something... something...

_I love you_... _my protector_... and a few jumbled symbols... letters. No… the words were changing.

Near maybe couldn't understand it but there were hints voicing from the Cube.

Like it wanted to be solved. Creepy kind of, but it was made with love so of course it (recipients) would want others to solve a puzzle they made.

Near looked closer. _Love_ and _protector_ seemed to be melting with the script... This wasn't "My love, my protector..." There was another term being involved. Near tried it out anyways.

What he wasn't hoping for was to be sent to sleep. Or hearing _his_ voice...

"You should stop working so hard..." Was all he heard before he was driven into slumber.

* * *

"Hey... you look like a stressed zombie."

Well he didn't take the joke.

"Err... no offense."

"None taken." And Near sounded like one. "What is it you want?"

"To save you." Near looked up. Well wasn't that sweet.

"..."

"I'll start by pushing this crap away and..." He tugged on the Nears' arm, beckoning him to stand. "You need some fresh air."

"I don't particularly favor the outdoors if you haven't noticed." The other shrugged but as soon as they reached the door they stopped.

He stopped.

Near gazed at his friends' grim appearance. The whole act was probably a bad memory being brought back and Near didn't want to force it on him. So he retreated.

The other looked at him confused. "What are you doing? I-"

"I'm saving you. You don't have to risk harm on your behalf to benefit me." Near squeezed his arm assuring his words. They were silent to the walk to the others room.

Near opened the window and sat cautiously on the sill. He gestured for the other to come over.

He smiled as he said: "Let's start here." The other grinned.

...

_You saved me..._

_No... our love saved us._

_Our love is our protection._

_Our love, our protection,_

_Will last,_

_Forever._

...

"Save your self." The voices started muttering.

"How can you risk for another if you have no fight for your self?"

Their collected voices sounded like ringing then it became an eruption as they closed in on him. "Pitiful fool. Looking for an excuse to be a hero?" Were they helping him or hurting him, he couldn't tell.

Near looked up at the swarming shadows, smiles, frowns, grin tow circles for eyes drowning him in pressure. "You shouldn't die..."

"Don't die."

"It's not worth it."

"The origin has rotted."

"You won't make it!"

"Protect yourself!"

"Fight..."

"Watch carefully."

"Fight..."

"Fight...!"

And then they returned to the silence of the shadows they once came from.

Near, most certainly, did not sleep the rest of the night.

~x~

* * *

A/N: I had A LOT of organizing to do... like... shiz man. I realized I'm off with timing but that doesn't mean I can't change things. *Snickers*

Does anyone wonder why his name is Aim? Well it's a long story... that you'll be hearing about at the end of this story.

That's if you care.

I hoped you enjoyed~

**Reikan Out.**

**L After Beyond Birthday.**

**True DN fans would understand what I mean; no references cause it's obvious anyways.**


	8. Distracted With No Distractions

**DISTRACTED WITH NO DISTRACTIONS**

* * *

~x~

The shades were closed, so how Near felt the hot sun beaming in his face was extremely problematic.

"He's sleeping?"

"No...way! He's usually up before us..."

Ah... his door was open.

Near slowly rose up, eyes closed, startling the peeping children. They screamed and ran. Near was... you can say... amused to see he had scared them in such a way.

But then, in his private victory, that same warm light only beamed as lively as it did before. Near looked down at his side and noticed the Cube glowing.

Its solved script now read: _our love is our protection._

He also noticed that 'I'll never be alone' now read: _there is no loneliness with us._ Sounded like a proverb. All of the phrases did, actually.

From the way the newly formed wording merged with some of the blue text, it showed that the 'loneliness' phrase needed a combining script to be solved too. Near moved it to his face -inches from his pit less gaze- and smiled profoundly.

This was exciting - Near-type-exciting. He was getting so much closer! It would be another puzzle he had solved. He was sure when he had the time; he would make a Rubik's like this on his own.

You know... without the disturbing dreams... attacks and painfully mysterious weirdos.

The glowing, and such, he could ask scientists to check that out. Or at least professionals near his level... Or just do it himself.

Near pulled the covers off of his lower half and placed the Cube away. He didn't bother gazing upon the mask, which seemed to bore into him, until it was slowly shrouded with darkness once again. Actually... he didn't want to look at it. It felt like he was hopelessly resisting...

Oh... well...?

Near then abruptly closed the drawer and headed to his bathroom. As he held the knob, his grip remained as he suddenly remembered that Aim might as well have stayed or accidentally fell asleep. At least, with this in mind, he wouldn't be alarmed. Near opened the door and sighed contently.

No masked figure.

That was a relief. Near was now sure that Aim refrained from being noticed in daylight. The reluctant part of him actually hoped to not see the guy for a while. A reason he didn't want to unravel - a memory too emotion provoking to tease.

With that he quickly undressed, showered, toweled, and dressed minor wounds then his body in whole. The marks were getting more avoidable and Near thanked Mikamis clumsiness for that.

After, he took his tarot cards... just if a moment came up. As Near headed out his door he passed daily orphans who gazed at him or attempted a 'hi.' At least they went back to caring less. But why did he feel like he was missing something? The quiet mutters of the children didn't help either.

Feeling... feeling... _feeling!_ Near knew of no such thing long ago. What a disaster his life jumped into.

When he finally reached the library, Near immediately took the according and necessary books to do a final review for the tests. In the moment of silence, and occasional voices, that 'missing' sensation grew. He was missing... missing...

Pain.

Not _reveling_ in pain, but that was something he had been accustomed to with Mello. And now... he was just sitting here nearly done reviewing with no disruptions. It was weird. Now Near was doing _more_ and _less_ than he should: which really wasn't him.

But at least he was now done, getting a surprised look from those who bothered to gaze upon him as he expertly skimmed. He placed his semi-high stacked items back and quickly shuffled to the common room.

And that's when sensed Near something. No - felt that he didn't feel something.

Matt wasn't around either.

It was like these two realizations suddenly opened his ears as he heard: "Yeah, it's been going on for, like, a _while_ now."

Near was standing in front of the common room like a dear in headlights. Instead of standing there and continuing to freak out most orphans (which he had no happy reaction of this time, mind you), he went to the shelves and took the dominoes to fumble with.

As he sat in his 'territory', he laid out the card set around him and began making a castle with the dominoes by his side.

While listening in on the children (majority girls).

He took Strength, Justice and Hermit and began placing them in areas of the 'castle' which was Wammys. No... he wouldn't look at the fortunes.

There was a 77% chance that something superstitious would happen and some riddle will be there to haunt Near on top of what he already has.

"For real?"

"Well, haven't you noticed? And Nears been out of it too."

"Yeah, yeah, but he always seems to be out of it. But do you really think that's what they're doing?" As in Matt and Mello.

Another came in. "So... like they're secretly an item?"

English Translation: Couple. Near placed Strength and. Hermit side by side.

"Maybe. I hear them talking in there! And it's always in Mellos room!"

A collective gasp. Near placed the Strength and the Hermit in the same room. Justice was placed in its own section where it laid flat on the ground. There were other cards in or out the domino domain.

"But you just said they were talking." Linda came in. Yes, she was nosy but she wasn't part of this gossipy group. None of them actually.

"Well yeah... before..." Pause. "Noises. Like really weird sounds..." A flustered voice. Near didn't have to look up to see she was blushing.

A unison of cooing 'ohh~'s.

"You're kidding!"

"As if!"

"Mellos totally hot. So is Matt, I mean, there's no way."

"Probably masturbating, ladies. Y'know bro to bro stuff." The girls looked horrified and finally blocked the guys out of the 'discussion.'

"The hot ones are always a lie!" The guys left and some girls paused to think about it. Well, after laughing at the fact that most of the 'hot' guys in the orphanage unintentionally labeled themselves as GAY. Near placed the Moon and World, together and putting the Sun on top.

"There's no way it's true! You always spread a bunch of lies, Jenni!"

"It's not a lie!"

"Yeah, what about the ghost kid you talked about... uh..."

"Edward!"

"Yeah! Him!"

"Or the rumors that Jessie made you 'fly away.'" A cruel snicker sounded as they turned around to a blonde.

Cindy.

A big brunette with a buzz cut and a smaller petite red head with tied untamed frizzy hair came from behind her. Butch and Sally.

You see, in life there are the 'lowers ones' and the 'higher ups.' In this case, Jenni and her clique are those 'supposed higher ups' while Cindy and her two buddies are their lower spit can.

"I wouldn't except less from a-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it." Ah… the drama… Near hated long-drawn-out moments: always a waste of time.

"Whatever, I came here to tell you and fellow _gossip girls_ to stop spreading those stupid lies of yours." Near knew only of Edward and Mello and Matts' rumors. It's not like he usually listened in. Besides that... have you ever heard of the stories these children tell?

"We know Edward and he's not some creepy ghost in those superficial drama movies of yours!" Sally scooted closer to Butch as if she had just poked a lion's nose. She looked like a baby fox with an untamed coat of fur, hiding behind a grizzly bear. A very protective one at that.

Butch laughed. "What's that movie where they got all those extra effects with sparkling vampires?"

"Twilight."

"More like twit-shit." Butch scoffed ignorantly.

Sally rolled her eyes. "But this is reality and though you guys may like making it into a movie you shouldn't mess up the reputations of others just to satisfy yourselves!" Everyone was a bit shocked. Clumsy, circus girl just stood up for herself?

Near could, unfortunately, relate. He knows the real story of Edward and if Sally and company were just as defensive over it, she might as well know the truth by meeting him or asking for background from Roger.

The girls frowned. Cindy, however, glared. "Just stop the rumors because unlike you, _Barbie dolls_, everyone's life isn't perfect. So stop ruining others." It was still a wonder how they got designer clothes around here. The succeeding designers here weren't up to such level yet.

Cindy walked away and turned back at them saying: "But I guess you feed off of others misery to hide yours, right? I'm sure you all have a horrible backside story too. That's why you're here isn't it?"

Jenni and her crew, jaw dropped, stared as the three left. Those, most likely victim of the group, cheered as they left through the second hallways entrance. Near didn't look up as Linda left.

Smart girl.

"Uh... J-"

"Leave me alone, okay? But I'm not lying!"

Just then the common rooms' main front large doors opened and Mello and Matt came through.

Everyone grew edgy, searching each others expressions, inspecting the two centers of attentions movements. They continued playing and making noise just to make sure their instigation actions were less suspected. You can't really expect any less from Wammy kids.

Near, lower key, simply tilted his head up a few inches higher and slowly raised his gaze so he could see... but not be seen.

As everyone continued with their activities and secret gazing tactics, they all did notice one thing: Mello was silent.

Not the Mello: 'I'm-pissed-leave-me-the-fuck-alone' silent but the Mello they now had to get used to: 'something-personal-happened-leave-me-alone' silent. See? No curse.

He plopped himself on the child-abused couch and Matt casually sat next to him. Mello didn't even put his legs up on the table or place his arms on the top on the couch.

No eye contact, no scowl, just a desolate utterly confused look, like he was searching for something. Looking for an answer...

He wearily bit his chocolate as if tense. Matt was as normal as ever but his gaming movements were at a much slower pace. However, these weren't the signs they were looking for. It was more like an odd smell or any sign of disheveled hair. Yet there was nothing. No blush, no fidgeting, just a still pair of buddies. Everyone looked at Jenni, who smirked, then the pair. But she obviously couldn't sense their growing doubt.

Near, on the other side, just took this as a mental note. He brought his gaze down and continued to fumble with the cards. He stacked all of the cards except for Justice, Hermit, Strength and Wheel of Fortune.

Hermit and Strength were in the middle and everyone was around them. Justice was outside the group with the Wheel of Fortune he labeled as Aim.

Just then a figure hovered above him, blocking all sight of his surroundings. It was brief so as he blinked and looked back down he frowned.

The Hermit was gone and so was the Wheel of Fortune.

~x~

The cards vanished and so did the figure. It wasn't like he had lost them. As in: the cards he had imprinted _Matt_ and _Aim's persona_ on were gone.

Near had no trace left of them. He was sure while others came back and thought of two cards gone, he would notice a whole other existence had disappeared.

Near then looked up and gazed at Mello.

...

When did he get there?

"You look clueless, Near. You take things a bit too serious don't you know?"

Near only looked at him with a blank expression. Code for: questioning thoughts.

Mello held up his hands and Nears covered eyebrows formed a ghost frown.

He had the Hermit.

And the Wheel of Fortune.

Near felt the descriptions he placed upon them. Mello had taken the card. But that didn't explain the shadow that originally made them disappear. It could've easily made a confusion of all the black the blond wore.

"What is it Mello wants?" Near stared him square in the eye. They held that same blue, fiery, look but along with Mello's change, his eyes were a thing of the new to Near.

Even though they were the same.

He suddenly came up with the thought of Mello being Aim (being suddenly different and all). Yet, there was no way. This was for sure.

Mello viciously knocked down his castle with the stacked cards crumbling within and outside it. Mello crouched down in front of Near.

"I think you do know." Mello tapped Nears head and smirked. "You're just not smart enough to get it through that thick head of yours." He venomously cooed. Mello then fumbled with the cards, making them disappear and reappear. With his free hand, he grabbed a fist full of Nears hair with anger flaring as he jerked the boys head to the side, reaching to his ear, and hissed: "Get it through that _thick skull_ of yours."

Nears eyes widened. Mello... Mello knew something. Nears mouth was left agape as he was interrupted before saying anything.

"Mello, get away." Full of warning, not malice.

Everybody stared intently.

There was an unrecognizable silence before Mello scoffed and complied.

Everybody gasped, blinked and exchanged shocked glances. Since when did Mello abide to ANYONE'S orders (unless it was of L to Roger)?

Mello smirked back at Near cruelly, before he told everyone to 'fuck off', leaving with Matt trailing behind.

He was back. Their Mello was back and for the first time everyone was actually glad to have him.

Near ignored the throbbing pain on his head as he abruptly moved apart the mess.

The Hermit and the Wheel of Fortune lay side by side under the mess.

~x~

* * *

A/N: Not much to say...

Btw: The Cube is pretty small like, 6 by 6 type small. So that's why it seems so close.

Also: I've been going through my past here (on FF) and decided to "just SHUT UP!"

Unless you guys actually like my talkative side xD (oh... oh my gosh... you actually do...?)

Review (OH MY JEEVAS! LIKE, COME ON!), Alert, Fav and check for polls and updates.

You know what; let me put a little voting poll here:

You don't review because:

1 Your stories are too good to write anything.  
2 You make me anxious for the next chapter AND I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO IT! Tease me and I'll tease you.  
3 Don't feel like it, what's it to ya?  
4 None of the above, but good try.  
5 All of the above, okay, you got me.  
6 Other  
7 Combination of numbers _ and _ and/or _

**Reikan Out.**

**"...Should I say something?"**

**-Chiyo Reikan**


	9. The Finals

**THE FINALS**

* * *

~x~

It was only 5: 45 but Near slammed his door shut, viciously threw his card set with the flick of his wrist, showered, redressed and jumped into bed. Near was fully locked on dream mode as soon as head hit the pillow.

It wasn't that Mello was one step ahead of him. It wasn't that a bunch of weirdoes were trying to protect/kill him from the unknown. Nor was it the fact that these freakishly alive hints were trying to kill/protect him to see what he should.

It was that he wasn't open-minded to what was right in his _face_! All he could process for the rest of the day was: "What am I not seeing?!"

Matt and Mikami were in on it, now Mello. L was becoming more and more fleeting and Roger probably had no real idea what was going on.

Matt was trouble from the start, but, if he had never came Mikami would've already finished him. It was all... fucked up, such Mello would yell.

All of it.

Adding to the stress, Near checked the tarot cards to find any coincidental fortune but to _his misfortune_, there were no such results.

So he lay here, ignoring any presence that might as well barge into his room or any thing that tried to connect with him from the outside. He was pretty much satisfied with the fact that Mikami had extra classes today and it technically was still light out, so Aim wouldn't disturb him. There was a good chance Matt probably had things to do.

With Mello of course.

Near unconsciously inhaled, trying to go back to the beckon of it all; the very beginning where the missing piece started making others disappear.

His first dream.

He was walking -running- from the mountain of bones, looking up to where Mikami's devilish manifestation overtook him, then down to where he fell and first locked himself to the chains. He frowned and looked up again. The sky looked inky, grey and white, not black, but he wasn't here to go sightseeing.

He continued his decent across the transparent sky floor and looked down at the dismal humans. This time he bothered to critically gaze upon the tormenting idol.

It was made of pure gold, Near was taught to detect, so there weren't any distinct coloring as if the man was auburn or blond, dark-skinned or light.

Near took the chance and walked closer. It was pretty lengthy but worth it. Unfortunately, he had to make another brief trip away from the statue just to get a good look at it. Once he was finally positioned, Near took in detail after detail.

The man looked fairly young, statue probably made as he was in his late teens, with strong angular features. He also picked up the man had foreign features. If he took over the world at such a young age then Near had sure a hell of fight to commit to.

What made the image more unbelievable was the fact that his clothes... resembled that of school attire - all ripped up? There was a chance he was a trouble maker from how... _over exposing_ his clothing was.

But no, Near didn't see it that way. What he saw now was the true form of the "idols" egotistic being. His facade was probably of one who lied.

He also had a book and pen in each of his out reached hands. This made Near cock his head to the side with a perplexed look.

So this is how their "god," judged? It seemed too cliché and unrealistic to even suggest.

To that, Near saw something fly over head. It was the same shadow blinding him for such little time - that actually took so much- to let his cards fall into Mello possession.

He wasn't startled or terrified. He just kept eye contact with the deformed figure looking back at him.

"Ah, your not one to scare easily." It said.

Near has seen blood, dark figures, heard fucking demented voices, experienced near death occurrences and been taken in and out of pleasure... we all should know this scared him as much as a Chihuahua would a Rottweiler.

"No, I suppose not." Near sighed. He shifted twirled his hair and other hand fiddled with his open button with annoyance. He gazed back at the figure. It wore heavy clothing that obscures most of its features, and its head was wrapped in bandages. Its "arms" folded back to place as its "wings" did so too. Its "arms" can be described as… insect-like in the way they folded into its body. It looked as if it had "hands", but there are only three fingers on each appendage. Near felt just as vexed as before. More questions were brewing!

"I saw you... in that human child infested area."

"So you have..."

"What is a human doing here, anyways?" The thing muttered, still in Nears face. He shifted his gaze down, twirled his hair with one finger and other hand fisted his baggy shirt with annoyance. He gazed back at the figure with its tattered clothes. Near felt just more and vexed. He was the one with the questions, not _this_ thing.

"I have my own share of questions to ask. What are you?" Near started.

The monster backed away. Nears anger seemed to be a bit… intimidating. "Ah... you're just as frightening as the one with the blue eyes." It mumbled. Nears gaze hardened.

"Alright, I'll talk!" It took a few steps back though. "Ah... my name is Sidoh. I am what you call a god of Death."

"A Death God?" Near whispered in concentration. His hair fiddling came on in long strokes. "A Shinigami...?"

It made a movement Near took as a nod and said: "Yes."

"What were you doing in the orphanage?" _With Mello_, he chose to think.

"You see, I lost my..." He hesitated as if going to say something wrong and Near just stared at him. "…Death Note and I can't seem to find it. Well, I did but the other scary kid got in the way."

A Death God and Mello? And Mello actually _wins_? Maybe the world was unlocking new boundaries for the blond. "How does he prevent you from retrieving your book?" Near asked if the thing (apparently so) was stupid.

"Besides being terrifying, once the book has fallen onto Earth it belongs here. The boy happened to find it and touched it. It is now under his possession until he declines ownership of it... and I get it back."

Near nodded. But what connection did this have with Matt, Aim...

And Mikami!

"Is that how their... _god_... judges?" The Shinigami nodded. So why hadn't the man killed him… oh, right, teachers weren't allowed into the students files. There was only one code and L could only over run it. Unless there's someone up to L's level, they were good as buried.

"He has a Shinigami besides him… what was his name? You won't be able to see him because you haven't touched his book." That didn't explain...

"Then why can I see you... and this?" It made a movement Near took as shrugging.

"Do you know his name?" Near seemed to hiss.

It halted. "No..." It was worth a try.

"Where are we?"

"The Shinigami Realm, where else?" Near blinked.

But he was _sleeping_!

"This is how you see Earth?"

"No... Not really. Why should I be sharing this with you?" So he did have a filter... But why _now_? Near twirled harder. He was right, but he had to figure out what was going on.

"Let's make a deal." Near thought. "What is it you enjoy?"

The Shinigami didn't hesitate as he said, "Chocolate!"

Go figure. You would think he would ask help to get his book back. "I'll give you chocolate, an abundant amount if you will, but cooperate with me at the moment."

The beast's mouth curled as if smiling, charred yellow sharp teeth spreading out. That had Near grimace.

"We see through holes but for some reason they have disappeared along with the whole Shinigami Realm's barrier. The humans still can't see us... but _that_ isn't the Earth we rule over today. It's a vision that is to happen years from now."

Near looked down... years from now.

"What makes it stranger is... this isn't necessarily your world." Near frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the Shinigami Realm stretches into different universes. This isn't your world but the same events will happen to the one you dwell in. That's if the problem hasn't already come here."

And, for once, Near hoped this information was wrong.

~x~

Near woke up soon after, too full of new information to remember that he left out his original questions.

He slowly rose up, right leg coming to his chest left arm to his hair.

His life officially sucked.

~x~

Near didn't sleep after, seeing that he was fully rested and rotated his clock so he wouldn't see the beeping 2: 34.

He needed to think; get his mind sorted before getting this stuff mixed with his testing thoughts.

So...

He had just met a clumsy Shinigami named Sidoh who had dropped his Death Note on to Earth where Mello found it.

Mikami's 'god' happened to be in the possession of a Death Note... And apparently that same person was dwelling in his 'world'.

And another...

His world... one of many worlds that actually existed.

"One of many worlds..."

When life couldn't get any weirder... He sighed and began placing the minor details aside on mental note:

_- His test was in a few hours_  
_- Matt and Mello have been acting up some_  
_- Aim and Matt have become strangely distant (not that he mind)_

Major:  
_- Mello was in possession of a Death Note_  
**_- He could see a world no one could see…_**  
_- There is a Rubik's Cube connected to another side of this mystery_  
_- A killer, claiming he was 'god' was out there… and in another world_  
_- L wasn't responding. Something has been wrong from the start -There's actually been a pattern of killings, no one seems to be picking up_  
_- Mikami was still trying to kill him_  
**_- He had the ability to see a world unknown and now knew the existence of others._**

Everything kept repeating… What else was there to it? He just needed to somehow connect everything...

Matt and Mikami despise each other as do Aim who protects him. Despite these little fights, never had each person tried to reveal each other. There was still a chance Matt wasn't Aim.

It's actually a matter of telling a lie.

When Aim had began to (supposedly) watch Near from above, he had provided the boy with a tracking device. Near took the liberty of hacking into the item, checking for counterfeit.

He hadn't been lying.

Near, of course, didn't gaze upon the item like a hopeful puppy. But he did catch on to the pattern. Whenever Aim was out of the orphanages grounds, his signal didn't appear. Near could tell it wasn't a lie. And, getting his head straight, this time 100% deduction skills were being trusted. Plus, Matt had been practically next to Near when Aim had just dropped by.

As for the "paranormal activity," Near took it upon him self to see it as paranoia. Maybe it was something sent down by genetics?

No... that wasn't right. Near was sure something hinting in his mysterious family would've come up long ago.

He also needed to get to L. Roger wouldn't listen but if he did, Near was sure if Mikami knew he was found out something rash would begin. And there was no way Near was going to foolishly risk his life, _again._

Now there was the Shinigami mess... There were things such as Death Notes that could kill people... and Near was also curious as to how something was created. The Rubik's was possible so that was enough proof that crazy supernatural things existed.

It wasn't fun and games anymore, Near got in way too deep. No... _Another world_, another _Near_. The dream Near… the same Wammy's. _He_ had to get _himself_ out of this mess.

But if that wasn't the case… he had to solve it.

~x~

"You may begin."

The whole building was filled with anxiety and nervousness. Some kids were shaking; their hands couldn't hold their pencils before dropping them. Though, going through some breathing exercises the students contently let silence suffocate them as the test began.

Near wasn't nervous or fretful.

He was void of emotions and thoughts. Because of the complexity of the Wammy tests, testing hours went for more than 3 hours.

Near didn't need that extra time.

He was all done within one and a half hours, the teacher handing him the tests many others may have not started on. He began to leave, still locked out of the world until he met a pair of daring blue eyes, orange yellow hued hairs tentatively overlapping them.

Near broke out of his gaze, feeling some stares that couldn't over power Mellos.

The blond would soon be done too, anyway; taking an extent of time just to carefully check his test.

He headed to the next set of tests, only required for those of his level or excelling in the profession.

By the end of the day, Wammy's was spent and gloomy. The levels of anxiety were still tense as the children played and relaxed.

Or at least that was what they were trying to do.

Some were, of course, confident and waiting for the scores. It was basically the after math of hardcore testing. Children of Wammy's had the right to groan, not average kids.

The youngest of all in Wammy's, finished with their specially designed kiddy tests ,came in still as happy as they were when they left but intimidated by the unexpected atmosphere they were returning to.

Near was even taking the chance to dwell in the overpowering silence everyone was too tired to break.

"Lights out everyone." Every _fled_ as if they were being held back from sleep.

Near was the last to leave, seeing as he had special privileges to stay up a bit later. He rounded up his toys and silently strolled down the sleep prone halls. He took a moment to gaze at the moon and sighed.

He missed this months' full moon...

But he had other options of peace, and they've helped him, no matter how inanimate or overused they were.

Gazing upon the agonizingly slow transformation of the moon, he broke away and suddenly remembered the Rubik's.

Ha... that 'toy' didn't give him any peace, not one bit.

He continued creeping through the halls, being pulled in by the darkness. It made him wonder if Ed- _Jeremy_ didn't always look for others all the time and just silently walked around the orphanage... for the heck of it. Maybe to wonder if he had gotten lost in another Wammy's, trying to memorize the new one or just to stop haunting _kids_ and instead the changed halls just for the silence.

Near liked the silence too. Maybe if he didn't want to focus on sleep he'd bother to look for the boy and actually walk with him so they could be guided by the forlorn building together.

Near found him self taking the step onto his floor and solemnly walking to his room. When he opened the door a hand abruptly stopped the door and pushed Near in, coming along.

Near fell, turned around and waited to dodge an attack but instead met a cold blue glare.

"The orphans are to be asleep, I'm sure you are aware, Mello." Near calmed his heartbeat and twirled a hair. He took in Mello's features: clenched jaw, black attire, slightly mussed hair. Only his eyes gleamed as if feeding on the moonlight Nears' windows lazily let in.

He seemed to be breathing hard himself.

"Did you get it Near?" He growled.

Nears' frustrations finally came back. "No."

"That's too bad, Near. Times ticking and no one's waiting for your lazy ass to actually realize how bad things are going," Oh, Near knew very well how bad things were, "I came here to warn you. Only once. Stop using that stupid facade of yours and open something more than your eyes." Mello hissed.

Mello opened the door and said, "Sweet Dreams." Before heading out.

Near felt the tiniest of dread.

He had to stop procrastinating and do _something_.

~x~

* * *

Eh? How was that?

A/N: For those who bother to read the Authors' Notes I'd like to share an idea that suddenly came to mind here's a new story idea for MattxNear called: Letters to a Gamer. But then I thought... wouldn't it be better if a bunch of letters to multiple characters be fairer? So the idea of the story was that it was a multi-shot where Near would anonymously write to Matt. So now it includes many DN couples.

-The way to make the story (ies) is by YOU guys (don't worry I'll be doing some too) writing a letter to a Death Note character being as one.

-Ocs is included, I guess so write to you hearts content.

-If you want to include additional information to actually make it a story (like... Matt tries to find out the messenger... Near traces back the messages... Mikami ignores them... L adds chocolates... Misa is told to meet up with the character... anything), you can.

-Tell me the couple (of course), tell me the ages, tell me the location, etc. I'll write your names for credit at the end. I don't care if it's regular boy, girl coupling, yaoi, yuri, shota... whatever. Your ideas, I'm just here to make them come to life… err visual effect (and try out new things...)

Ways to send the letters or letter ideas:

Email  
Review  
PM

Your choice.

I'm honestly a person who likes to work rather than sit around and do nothing (unless listening to music.)

And if you guys wanna finish this story (there's a part two... you know that... right?) first, then, wait until the end, I don't mind. Tell me though so I don't wait hopelessly like a mail-addicted weirdo.

**Reikan Out.**

**"I don't laugh last; I just laugh early for the next joke."**

**-Not sure who originally quoted or the original saying itself, just a sum up of it.**


	10. The Athletic Finals

A/N: Reikan... I'm tired... not much too... uh... say...

Brie: Wake Up!

Reikan... Uh... Enjoy!

* * *

**THE ATHLETIC FINALS**

* * *

~x~

"Luucie's yellow yo-yo..." Check.

I silently slid the neon item back to its rightful place on the drawer and sighed.

That was the last one tonight.

I stepped back onto the fallen ceiling piece, tugged on the thin, but sturdy, black string and it lifted me from the dark room. It sealed the ceiling with a mute "click."

Back in the ventilation's, I rounded my tools up and headed back to my room.

It's been my ability to use stealth to steal... _borrow_ things. From gossip details to taking items - I was your spy and thief in training. (Not that I actually cared about what I took, that is.)

I'd take the belongings for a day (making sure no one recognized) and put them all back the next night.

It's fun to see if I'd get caught or not and since I'm a one wo-man band (until Butch wants to get involved) I hid my equipment in little places of the orphanage and retrieved them once I was done.

To the introductions: My name is Cindy, _code_name that is. But it still sounds cool so I'm fine with it. The only friends of mine here are that big oaf and little Miss Red. We've had our little group since... _ever_... and, of course, we had enemies. You'd expect at least one guy in that group but no, it was a bunch of _girls_, spoiled girls at it. Even with Butch by our side, bullying was never an option; only standing up for ourselves. I hope the spineless squids in this hellhole could do the same for themselves.

Sigh...

Back to current matters: Crawling down these claustrophobic vents is now, more like, a nice feel to me... because I go through them _pretty often_. I have to give a thumb up to Wammy's though; they sure know how to keep a place clean (until the kids are involved, that is).

As I head down to my room, taking down each hidden camera, I feel a bone chilling breeze and heard a barely audible giggle.

It's _him_.

With topics (ironic it rhymes with gossip, huh) that spread like wild fire in this huge yet small place, I'm sure you've all heard of Jeremy. The ghost boy named Edward? Yeah, before the rumors had even began spread Sally -her alone- knew of his story. She didn't go to Roger, and she's not crazy, but a _telepath_. And before you try searching it up, most of her abilities haven't even been thoroughly investigated. It's not like she'll tell anyone else but her friends (well, we consider each other family).

I have to admit though, when a ghost passed by you, it stung like hell. Like a bunch of icicles sprouted in and out all over you. It took me a while to move again just now and I was covered in a thick layer of black. Head to toe, _sweating_ all over. Maybe I should tell him to stop showing up like that... I mean, I was so pumped up to sleep just a moment ago.

Plus the finals start tomorrow. A new month, new things.

Uh... you guys probably don't know what I mean...

The athletic finals are for students in Wammy's who need to pass... physical levels, basically. Actually... that's more or likely all of us; even the hermits.

Let me explain: all Wammy kids are trained in basic combat and defense from personal tutors. After we've got a hang of it, those who chose to not enhance their abilities just go on in life. But kids like me, Sally and Butch continue to increase our efforts. Now, the reason why all kids must take these tests is because, if one was trained in a certain field, there are limits we have to pass just for safety percussion's.

Like a body builder who'll need to make it through vents for spy biz; they've got to know how to suppress massive weight or... or... we all know how it'll end.

I'm sure Butch does too.

As I turned a right and headed down a few more feet I heard a knock echo from a door and a creak meaning it was opened. A soft spoken voice came after.

"C-Cindy?"

"Sal- ouch!" My voice and the head bang on the metal containment echoed through vents.

I heard a gasp as I rubbed my head.

"A-are you okay?!" The door closed then locked and I dragged myself down the slanted vent where I slid to the entrance of my escape route.

"Of course she is! That hard head of hers can break a brick." The huge bastard laughed and I began to grind my teeth. I heard a hiss after.

"Owwuch, sorry! You know, your pinches really hurt."

"They should; apologize." I smiled when I heard a mumble. I turned around so my feet were planted on the vent's entrance. I heard another cry of pain.

I retracted my feet and launched them, kicking off the vent with a pop of the half-did screws and jumped down triumphly. Before I could ask for a louder apology a stinging came to my clothed nose. "Ouch!" My twice as snuffled voice suffered in providing proper sound

"You need to be _careful_! I thought your job was _not_ to be noticed!" I rubbed the back of my head, then my nose.

She was kind- she _was_ right. But instead I chuckled. I loved the irony.

"What's so funny?" Butch asked. I just shrugged.

"We've got a guest." My muffled voice now back to it's normal blocked sound. A smaller chill brushed past my shoulder, causing me to shudder as I headed to fix the stripped metal entrance.

"Jeremy!" I peaked at Sally, who was suddenly beaming a childish sweet smile. I could've sworn that time she glowed her glasses shone a small light. I turned my head back to my work. Sally first met Jeremy as the rumors go. I'm actually disappointed that I and Butch couldn't find her.

It was also kind of a bummer when we couldn't see Jeremy; you know… me and giant lance a lot. Ghosts don't show themselves unless they want to and that's sad to know someone -_something_- didn't trust you enough to see them. But since Sally's talked with him, he's opened up. Before he looked like he had no idea how to control his own existence; just a winded up toy that never gave out or lose track of the path it was destined to follow. There's... more paranormal stuff I can share but, I don't think much would care.

"Don't you ghosts come with a temperature switch or something?" I heard teeth clatter as I screwed in the last bolt. When I got down, I took a _good, long, stretch_, and sighed happily once it was over.

I pulled off my face mask with blond hair and brown streaks falling over my face. Some were glued to my forehead from the sweat. It took a while to get it all brushed back and resist the urge to scratch myself. "Maybe you should wear something more than tight shirts and jeans." What was he? _The Rock_? I mean, he wasn't _that_ built. I bet he wore those clothes for a better illusion.

Show off.

"Hmmm." He happily situated himself on my bed and the sweet comforter cried under his weight. I heard a giggle and turned to the two instant buddies. Jeremy had finally shown himself.

"Hey, why do Cindy and Butch argue so much?" Our eyes met. His brown eyes glowed but... they looked like they already lost the _origina_l effort of doing so. He sounded so full of life and that made me wince. Sometimes irony backfires. Horribly. Even the way he looked... it made want to cry.

Still.

And I was cry 100% proof.

"Cause he's a brainless cocky walking twit that needs a lesson taught."

"She's a stuck up bratty know at all."

This time I and Butch stared at each other until I broke it with a huff. We both would die for Sally... but come on!

"Do we _really_ have to hang out?" We were a great trio but for some reason Butch and me drew some lines.

"Yep."

I groaned.

"Whatever..."

I took spare clothes and headed to the girls bathroom.

"I'm going to shower. Make sure he doesn't _eat_ my room while I'm out." He stuck his tongue out and I returned the gesture making Sally and Jeremy smile.

The halls of Wammy's weren't creepy but... a little _too_ serene at night. I mean, how could one place be so peaceful? Moon giving it a soft glow, endless halls that whispered 'Come closer...' After meeting Jeremy I don't think I can see the place the same way.

He _died_ somewhere in here. There were kids probably before or after him who shared the same fate, and we live here like it's nothing.

I guess I can understand why Sally never liked walking out anywhere alone. She could see it all when she didn't want to: Ghosts from wars, happy ghosts, creepy ghosts, those who died horribly, those who needed closure.

And we all just live amongst them like it's nothing...

I just have to say, if something's picking at you and it's no one, the reason is standing **right next to you**.

Just then, I heard water running and froze. It stopped and a rustling sound came after. It took me a while to sigh and smirk.

Sleepwalking Andy.

Just then the lanky brunette came out of the boys' bathroom, eyes closed; face locked on sleep determination and of course the moon blessing his puberty preparing skin. I've caught him like this once in a while. Sally's grown wary but said that he only sleep walked because he felt too unclean when sleeping. That always gave me a laugh... then try to not think of something out of the box... err... Red's sake.0

He came forward and I followed him until he was safe, back in his room, not much faraway from the restrooms.

"Night Andy." He just kept on breathing silently and I shrugged. He looked better with his eyes open anyways. I mean, have you _seen_ his eyes?

The girls and boys bathrooms were separate for reasons so I, unfortunately, had to go up a flight.

I took _hours_ to bath and lazily threw on my PJ's. By the time I came back (whenever that was), Sally was dozing off protectively under Butch's arms while the _beast_ slept. Jeremy looked like he was trying to sleep.

Did ghosts even need sleep?

"Welcome back Cindy!" I yawned and smiled. "You are tired too?" I nodded.

He got up from the spot on his bed and patted it. I looked at Sally for a second. Her glasses lay on my drawer and the moon lit up her face. It might've been my imagination but she wore freckles well.

"She's cute, right!" I smiled and nodded. "She is a good person." My smile faded.

"Come on, let's sleep."

I got in right next to Sally, the cool feel Jeremy made was disappearing. I could feel his distant hands wrap around me and I didn't mind. I actually preferred coolness over tons of blankets trying to suffocate me when I sleep.

But instead it was hot, like he was another live breathing body, and I found myself falling faster to sleep...

~x~

"Ready! Go!"

And everybody was off.

Kids were cheering, staff were recording, children were nervous.

The athletic finals were just getting started.

The groups were divided into four sections:

The Careers, those who would continue their highly fitness based choices  
The Non-required, those who didn't want to excel in any type of fitness  
The Children, the youngest of the orphanage (who have already left)  
And the Undecided, those who didn't know if they were to succeed in an athletic base or not

At the moment was the all round sections where everyone, despite the groups, competed over the highest spots such as basic training, long throws and what not.

Everyone were piled up in the gym, the AC's blasting fresh air, some outside getting ready for a new event.

Track was on and I was up.

Everyone were smirking and eying each other as they congratulated the current competitors.

"You ready to flash, Cindy?" Finish tying up my hair, I turned around to one of our finalists and smirked.

"Totally!" We fist bumped and he ran off. "Hey, don't trip over all that hair!"

"I'm not gonna cut it!" Maybe...

Sally and Butch, heading over to other activities, came over to me.

"Break a leg out there."

"D-don't take him literally he-"

"I was just joking." Sally looked up at Butch who continued to gaze at me. I could tell he was being sincere.

"Thanks."

"Runners come to your positions."

The loud speaker announced: "Group 5 will be running the 100 meter race; 4 laps and a timed recording. The event will begin."

One of the couches came up. "On your mark." I relaxed.

"Get set." Next position.

"Go!" And ran!

"Good Luck!"

I loved the adrenaline with things like these. The cheers, the images flashing by. Some others were ahead of me so I poked my back out and placed lighter steps to the ground.

The blood rushing to my ears brought a ringing that blended the other sounds. My legs pounded the ground in reality but I felt as if I was skipping across grass. It was actually easy to hurt your legs if you put too much pressure into them as you ran on hard ground. My breathing was controlled and my eyes focused, probably dilating, as we neared the third lap. I took this chance to slow down, use the energy I would need for the final round.

I saw my self speeding past people. Time felt as if was going fast yet we were at such a far away distance.

"Second lap." I could feel the heat we all we emitting, I could probably sleep from it. The laugh that came out of me made my speed up. I heard Sally and Butch cheering by everybody but one stood out.

"J-Jeremy?" Then the boy materialized. I gasped and staggered.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you couldn't hear me over everyone. Before I can't move for myself..." Time seemed to slow down as he said that. "I just wanted to tell you..." His voice and existence faded and I looked around. He came back. "_Good luck!_" All I could do was nod. I didn't know if it was tears or the sweat but I felt a breeze brushing past my face, bringing me back to reality; seeing that I was falling behind.

"Go! Cindy! Go!"

It was coming so much closer... and closer...

"Last lap." The speaker announced but all I heard was, 'Move faster.'

I clenched my fists, knuckles going white and the blood leaving specific spots until it returned as I let the pressure go. I ignored the need for water - to breathe; that stinging in my side was now easy to deal with and I launched using the saved up energy.

I saw someone trying to catch up in my peripheral vision but began to stagger.

The gain that made me boost was seeing the finish line.

"Congrats! Oh my... I thought you were going to lose!" Sally brushed the hair that blocked her face as she stopped in front of me. She resisted the urge to hug me... sweating and breathing strongly and all. The beauty of extra clothing...

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." It really was a good feeling to actually accomplish something. And first place, but... there was more to come.

"I- I saw..."

"I know..." We shared a silence until the speakers went on.

"Up next, Group 6, Last group for Track." The announcement boomed.

I gazed at the group, some whispers following the subject of my personal gaze.

Near was up as well.

I felt someone tense up, but not just someone: Sally.

Her telepathy didn't only limit to ghosts. She could analyze people easily, that type of person who could tell something was wrong, and from the way she reacted I had a feeling something's been going on with Near too.

Honestly, Near was like a light. I mean it could be there, shining bright by chance, but for some reason it always attracted moths. And were the moths in this situation.

I never thought so deeply on Near because I don't think I ever imagined him being some light. He was just passing by like any other - not apart of my world.

"Cindy, Sally we got you guys up for the Maneuvers Track." I just nodded and lined up, Sally staggering besides me.

This time a couched announced every thing. "Group 2, The Careers. Maneuvers Track. You all will be going through the field demonstrating how well you can move through spaces with limited freedom or items. Once the tester has completed the field or has run out of time a bell will sound." They demonstrated the sound. "Once you have heard this, another will play telling you when to go. Understood?" We all nodded.

I looked at Sally who positioned her self in the starter box. She wore contacts so she was fine. Her sight was improving any ways.

"Good luck."

_Ding!_

Getting out of her hand held high position, she ran up to the large wall and grabbed each rock, avoiding fake predators or faults. At the top she flipped over and landed perfectly, probably getting a good score at it.

I looked around for Butch. His side group was doing long jumps. He stood behind two other people.

If I had been breathing anymore crazy I swear I would've been chocking on my water.

I looked back at Sally and smiled. No one was cheering because it was _her_ and she needed the concentration. Any other person could agree that Sally would make a beautiful acrobat.

She climbed the monkey bars and swung through each one as she jumped onto the high bar, flipped then came down to the low bar and flipped. She did a suicide and landed on the balance beam where she jumped back, cart wheeled and headed to the ground fields. She crawled through the barrels they assisted us with, avoided getting hit with the axes that swung from one of the devices. Her flexibility helped her through the lasers and she made it through the long jump where she caught the bar with her legs, flipped in the air, stood on it the grabbed it with her arms and did a 360 and landed with her hands up in perfect formation as from the start.

She did all this with a smile.

"That was amazing!" She regained her breathing before talking. I didn't care about the sweat and glomped her. Everyone came after.

"Ah!"

We all laughed.

"I think we can celebrate you and boo the idiot before my time."

"Thanks- hey..." I smiled and then she pinched my cheek until it became a cheek off.

"Ou- eh... owww!"

We stopped and rubbed the plumpness that were our faces.

"You guys look like make up beat you up." We rolled our eyes as the,

"Bit-"

"Don't call them that!" I looked at her and shrugged.

"I was going to say Brat Squad!"

"Right…"

"Let's go see how Butch is do-"

"Third lap." The speaker announced. Sally must've felt that weird... sense too because she stopped. No one else noticed as they lined up.

"He's pushing himself too hard." She whispered. I followed her gaze.

Near.

He looked as unemotional as always, keeping his breathing in order.

What was up with him?

Near was the only exception to these finals so why did he come in this year? He could easily pass out from exertion... or maybe I was trusting rumors a bit too much because I've seen Near when he's worked. He was actually good...

As if she read my mind Sally said: "I think something might have happened too."

"H-how long?" She turned around, eyes squinting as she took in everything around her. I bet her green eyes were like some sort of... _Eden_. They knew everything; had the vastest primary knowledge.

I turned to what she was looking at, and as if she knew I saw, she said: "Matt." He and Mello were taking the Undecided group tests. Then her gaze hardened. It was rare to see her actually pissed off with somebody.

"Wh... what about him?" Matt always seemed a bit edgy, well to me that is. You could obviously mark him as a delinquent with first looks. Who wears goggles all the time and don't expect to get a strange look?

"They're all hiding something... Mello seems really, _really_ dangerous."

"He always is-"

She brought her gaze onto me. "Murder dangerous." I took this as 'shut up and listen.'

"Matt I don't know... he's silent... too reserved. And Near... something about him has changed... Matt seems to be part of it... Their existences seem too connected…" She rubbed her arm and shivered; from the blasting air or the uncertainty I wasn't sure, but I was positive when she said something was going on between 1, 2 and 3.

"Something bad is going to happen... and I don't think we can do anything..."

Because she _knew_ yet there was nothing she could do. Near looked like the type of one who could talk his way out of things and neither of us wanted to get involved with M&M over there.

I could some how relate with her... Something _did_ seem off.

"Let's go see how Butch is, okay?" She nodded as I lead her to his mini section.

"Group 3, Long jump, long throws and group defense. Distance recording." The announcement boomed.

We sat on the bleachers giving view on him. He was first too. "On your mark." He relaxed.

"Get set." Stood back.

"Go!" And launched.

His wrist gave his arms some resistance to throwing too far and his ball made it to the end of the fake field. Then the other and the other.

Then he was brought to the long jump where he ran and made it over the high stick.

He finally made it to the group section where he was faced with 5 over built blockers. It must've been hard because he passed them with torn clothes.

I had to laugh. "Great job _King Kong!_" I jumped back and avoided Sally's attack on instinct. "I- ha... I'm just joking. You did great out there... _Browser_!"

"Thanks Rapunzel." I just gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"I'm gonna check my score. Don't go lonely with out me."

I pulled an eye down. "Don't worry; we'll be gone before that happens."

"Let's go change." I heard Sally said. I nodded.

She was silent the whole time so I kept quiet too. When we were changed and heading back I spoke.

"I don't know, it's an uneasy feeling... like everything is going to end really soon."

Sally just adjusted her hair and nodded in agreement.

I don't know what got her so twisted up! This hasn't happened before so I honestly didn't know what to do...

"Cindy you're up for the Maneuvers Track. Where'd you go anyways?" I lifted my second uniform shirt and the couch brushed it off.

"You won first place in track yet you're so slow." Some kids laughed. Sally was already behind Butch and the idiot just motioned me over.

I gazed back at the wide gymnasium, students and staff leaving and getting ready for the next set of tests.

I caught Near again. I think I could see what Sally must've been sensing.

That was right... no matter how endless, colorless and grey his eyes were, there was eventually an end.

"Cindy?"

It was all going to end soon enough. "Coming!"

Everything eventually did.

~x~

* * *

A/N: *Suddenly awake* I don't know, I love Cindy for some reason. It was like click!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Plus I might be changing my name. It's too over used with OC's xD Should I? Eh~

**Reikan Out.**

**"The laziest get no where."**

**-Brie**

**R: *Blush* She said it's true... EVEN THOUGH I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

**B: SHUT UP! IT'S JUST LUCK!**


	11. Time to Relax! Perhaps

Sorry for the weekly delay. I have a list of excuses you guys don't wanna go through so... yeah...

Oh! There are a bunch of breaks so, yeah, try to handle that xD

Enjoy~

* * *

**TIME TO RELAX! PERHAPS…**

* * *

~x~

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Time just didn't seem to want to flow as the children stared, ironically, at the grandfather clock with all their might.

It was almost time.

Yet, everything seemed to have stopped. The words emitting from the teachers mouth seemed to come out as jumbled up words and... _blah_.

All was stuck in time until a harsh slap was sent to a desk. Everyone jumped.

"Honestly! I am aware that it's the last day of classes but will you all, _please_, do me the favor of paying attention? You all look like a bunch of hypnotized zombies..." Everyone seemed to gasp, letting out a breath they didn't notice to have been holding.

Near sighed.

Honestly...

However, even after that wake up call, each lightly sounded movement of the hands on the clock that echoed through the room tensed the students further.

"You know..." everyone stared with disinterest at the slowly graying teacher as if suddenly hit with a sleeping spell. "This _has_ seemed to be a bit agonizing..." She began cleaning the chalk board some before looking back at them with a small merciful smile. "Perhaps... we can do a little exercise before the time is up."

Everyone suddenly shot up with gleaming gazes and toothy smiles.

"Up, up, up. Those who wish to sleep will get a nice big _minus_ for their final grade." The seated children groaned and stood, playing along. Near met eye contact with the teacher. She smiled and nodded at him and returned back to her activities.

Even though she really hoped he would participate.

By the end of class, everyone had forgotten time was finally up. Children were all over the place, breathless and probably out of summer spirit for the day.

"I'm not so bad for a grandma, am I not?" Those who insulted her with the said phrase apologized. She was only 38 anyways.

As Near left, he handed in the summer work the teacher had assigned. "Good bye, Near. Enjoy yourself." He nodded and left.

_Ho_- _When_ could he ever do that?

~x~

It was nearly the end of June and the sun seemed ready to fry the moisture off the Earth.

Near didn't enjoy such hot weather... considering his over... _poorly_... colored state.

Being under sun light without proper protection burned him easily. No matter how short the time, a pink tone wouldn't hesitate sitting on his skin before disappearing soon after. Even the clothes he wore didn't seem light enough to be prone to massive heat. So he usually sought refuge in the common room or in his room where he was closest to being still.

The classrooms were all empty; piles of paper littering the halls and dusting up the moods of the janitors.

Near ignored each and every paper and each and every beam of sunlight the windows exposed (which seemed logically impossible).

While lightly stepping over a paper, he found him self tripping over another...in which he opened up to black. Then that layer seemed to move in then out and a beat followed feat until it seemed to get faster.

Near realized it was someone breathing... someone breathing erratically.

He was quick to move away, suggesting the fact that Mikami was ready to get him, but froze when he met cold stone crazed eyes.

Hesitant crazed eyes.

When Near noticed the reluctance, the voice that had been calling out to him finally made it to his hearing.

"A-are you alright Near?"

Near daringly glared back at Mikami with a 'you can't hurt me' look. Near was satisfied knowing he vexed Mikami by the way his jaw tightened.

The female teacher seemed to be lost in the unexpected tension. "Is everything alright?" She gasped and place perfectly manicured hands to her cheeks. "Don't tell me _Mr. Mikami_ gave you a bad grade for his class!" She playfully began 'teaching him a lesson.'

She was trying to lighten the mood, Near knew, but he didn't feel like playing 'pretended your not secretly engaged somehow' when she had no idea how much danger he was in.

The same for her.

Near grimaced at a deeper though. She might as well be with him…

_Mr. Teru_ laughed, moving the other teachers' hands away. "Of course I would not have. Near is a star pupil here," _A_? He was _the_ star pupil, no bragging involved. Just what was this man getting at...? "...it would be degrading to use such tactics with unrighteousness or any reason."

He lightly brushed Nears hair and the boy just nodded with hidden disdain. They were callous and firm and intimidating. "No matter the levels of loathing." He whispered so only Near could hear, increasing the hold he had from rustling the silver snowy locks.

Near slowly backed away from his touch, not showing that he was being held.

Mikami grinned at the solemn gestures and let go. "We'll be off then? Tests can't grade them selves."

As they made it to the corner the female teacher decided to comment on that response. "Well, actually, if you try to put it in commoner student terms..." Their voices disappeared around the corner before the female teacher came back.

"Ah, and Near, take care of yourself, okay? You seem to be taking the sun harshly even as of now." Near unconsciously pulled his shirt from his chest and nodded.

Damn women. Near didn't need care.

The rest of the walk to his room went without inconvenience. As soon as he entered, the air conditioned room sent a blast of air that suddenly set a mood of drowsiness over him.

It was almost seven, since today were extended classes, and he didn't have much to do. But he wanted to keep it that way for now.

He didn't want to do anything, he didn't want to know anything, and he didn't want to think of anything.

Just have blank motives.

He locked his door and put only on the lamps. Near pulled his toy chest out of its corner hideout, to the foot of the bed, and began removing the items and placing them in the center of the room. When he was done he made way so that he was the center of it all.

The various buttons, or crafted and mended items, that made eyes onto the toys, seemed to bore into him. Here, now, he was so big yet he just wanted to be invisible.

Why was it that his toys couldn't seem to fulfill that wish anymore?

~x~

"Ah... I never thought you would be this cute asleep..." A mellow voice cooed. "Well... if there weren't these slight creases... you look like you're in pain." It grew quiet as if thinking.

"I wonder if you were ever this emotionless when you were younger."

Still intact with grogginess, the voice changed and so did their wording. "You look adorable, snowflake. You should relax more." A figure mixed with the coloration of black and white turned into a more clear form.

"I guess there is such thing as being 'appealing' without trying." It said with a sardonic tone, yet it was fluttering and fleeting.

A toothy smile seemed to beam, replacing the place of the mask. And as if transforming, hair fell over the cheeks and eyes that seemed to be upon a manifested face.

Brown hair... blue eyes...

Soon after, little beeps sounded waking Near up.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Near slightly frowned as he woke up, some disappointed he couldn't respond back at all. He didn't want to make Matt know he was awake though, so he waited for further movement or words.

"Can't you sneak up on him later?" A different yet distant voice whined.

"No!" This one as distant yet closer.

...

Near grit his teeth trying to understand what was going on while ignoring the others.

**Matt** was the one who gamed; who filled the void with computerized sounds.

Not **Aim**... who called him _snowflake_...

Were they both here? But he couldn't hear Matt gaming anymore!

"Hey, Linda, can we go outside now?"

The girl responded with a hushed voice. "No! I've got to tell Near to go to Roger."

"So _where is he_?!" The outside voice whined. "Can we look for him while walking to the-"

"No!"

A responding groan.

Near was already moving in their not so hushed bickering.

"Oh, Near, you're awake! R-roger said he was looking for you."

"Is that so?" Near sighed.

Linda nodded, got up, and waved good bye.

Near huffed and gave his head a little shake before he went to put his toys back.

Did he seriously just dream of Aim... _and_ Matt?

~x~

Near stared disbelievingly at the manila folder before him.

"I need you to work with Matt on an assignment."

After carefully getting that through, he looked up at Roger with a deadpan expression. After all that talk... he _really_ wasn't expecting it to lead to that. But... it was, of course, Nears nature to accept what was handed down to him especially if it was,

"...A request from L?"

"You can most certainly accomplish this." Roger nodded. "I am sure with the talent you two possess; nothing will stand in your way of completing this task ahead of you."

Near nodded.

"Is there a problem as to this assignment?" 'Partner,' he obviously didn't include.

"I have done this with Mello, before..." He silently recalled. And what a splendid idea it was. "I am sure I can handle this."

And Matt.

"Alright, that is all."

Near took the folder and left. He didn't bother looking for Matt because they had a week and half to complete what was given and _that_, _was definitely_ enough time to finish on a simple report he could so very easily do himself. It was decided: he'd finish his part before Matt was informed and came looking for him.

Yet Near had an aching feeling that there was a chance Matt would slacked off on his turn...

No... no, he wouldn't do that. Even if he would be caught gaming 99% percent of the time the other percent he was doing _something_!

... That wasn't true. Matt gave a **horrible** impression.

Near glowered as he entered his room and sat at his desk.

Well... he could see the assignment topic and sort out background knowledge before he started researching with Matt...

He opened the semi-large manila file and took out a single blank black piece of paper. To the bathroom, he took some tissue paper, placed them on the desk and the paper on top. He went to his closet and pulled out a small jar of ink and took a brush where he lightly scattered the black substance all over the already dark surface. Placing all the lights off, and shading the window, he put on his lamp and the part of the paper that was brushed with ink turned white as the written script made a grey. He began reading the appearing text before him. His face screwed up in confusion as he read the title "Vast Theories of the Beginning"

He began reading the background.

"'In the beginning' is one phrase that brings up disputes between many distinct persons. Those who are religious see the beginning to have been made by God, a 'god' or 'Idol' while those who have no religion or ritual of practice are most likely to believe in scientific facts for this debatable phrase.

But, even if we were to think of the heavens and Earth being created or an explosion making it all or if it was there from the start, we are afterwards lead to the outcome: Us; vast species, the Earth, planets, stars, moons, the Milky Way, and the Universe.

Scientists may see no logic to it, and an average person may even doubt the theory yet, can't it be considered that 'if our universe was created, wouldn't there be others?'" Nears eyes narrowed and his brows frowned yet he kept reading.

"It seems that many people go on with their lives worrying about things that seem to only matter to them, for they have been born into a life for themselves. But what about thinking of others; what about thinking of things over the top?

From the child's play we humans have foolishly lingered on, there is now a joke oozing disbelief within the truth of aliens, which is considered as nothing but a story topic. Yet, not one even a first thought of other existing worlds out of our solar system seems to be pondered on."

Near was having a traffic jam override his thinking. Why... was something so simple yet so out-of-the box complex being suggested...? Near tried imagining what he would've felt if L personally asked this, then, he imagined what could possibly be going on inside the man's head.

Would L really care about this..? Unless he wanted some type of,

"Input your personal opinions and those of supported official research." In the far lower corner on the right read a large Old English MT 'L'.

A test...

That's what Near thought it was. Maybe it was just the fact that L coincidentally wanted to see his... _their_ understanding on something subjective and wanted Matt somehow involved. That's... all...

Near sighed as he memorized the information.

He washed the brush, replaced the items and put the paper back in the manila folder and burned it over his trash can. He washed his hands after.

Why would L want to know this...? Was the case currently onto something?

The case!

Near had forgotten. It's been going on for this long? Of course it may be...

Near frowned. Honestly, he's been forgetting _a lot_ of things... he has a bunch of blind spots in his memory...

Blind spots?

That's it! He just had to remember... all those...

This was going to be a while.

~x~

Matt.

There was no way Near was going to actually going to figure anything out without thinking about Matt. So... he might as well brace himself.

Since the time Matt had come here, Nears noticed some flaws in his memory. But for some reason this one got on his nerves: New Years...

When Near had gotten his skeleton police figure, he had threw it somewhere in his room... never had he wedged it between his drawer and the wall. He wasn't even sure that the item could've gotten that stuck without having to shift the drawer around.

As he tried it himself he saw that he indeed had to press the drawer to the wall in order for the toy to hold.

Reality sake, it was impossible to get the toy to hold in a short amount of time. So Near concluded the time he was on taking the toy out was enough time to be distracted.

A distraction...

Near walked over to his bed side desk where Matt usually sat. Putting the light on, he looked inside where the mask and Rubik's cube laid.

There was a good enough time to be distracted from anyone who was trying to open the drawer.

And take something out.

Near dismissed that. If someone had moved something he would've know; especially if it was Matt.

There was nothing moved actually. It was as if someone... _Matt_, had just looked inside.

But for what exactly?

He didn't know.

Maybe Matt wanted to see the progress of the Cube. Maybe he was a snooper, saw interest in the mask, and might've decided to steal the item.

Moreover, there was the time when Aim had first took him out and then the Jeremy but he was aware of any activity these time and the time he had black out nothing strange seemed to be occurring after... the only possible place to look for clues were his... dreams.

He sat in his bed and twirled a lock of hair.

But there's been a _bunch_ of them. Which could have possibly been the most off...?

_"I wonder if you were ever this emotionless when you were younger..."_ Linda had said earlier.

Hmm? Why did he remember that?

"Think about it."

"It's right there."

"Use your head, boy." Those voices... _**were no help**_. But Near gave it a thought.

He's only dreamt of Wammy's... with that boy… from his young age to... to... now.

But...

_"Now we'll never be apart."_

Near was never in Wammy's at this age... he had never cried in Wammy's. This dream, the dream of the boy... they weren't in Wammy's.

Near had come to Wammy's at...

When did he come?

Actually, he had no memory of being in Wammys at these early ages...

They were all made up.

**~x~**

He didn't know where to go, _where to hide_. He just knew one and one thing only: he was scared out of his mind.

He looked back into a room and ran into a closet.

"Where are you, _brat_?"

He tried to hold in his breathing but gasped as he heard a creak. Something sounded as if it was being dragged.

"Come out so I can gut you the same way the boss did to your parents." A snaky laugh came after. "This time with me doing it… I'm sure will be much more enjoyable."

Sounds of foot steps and the groans of the floor boards ceased. It grew too quite until a ring caused a disturbance.

"It's the police. May we have a word with whoever is inside?"

"Fucking hell."

There were footsteps and the same dragging sounds before a door closed bringing in a disturbing silence.

He didn't know how much time passed as he heard something fall, tensing him.

Seconds, minutes, years? Yeah, maybe he was all grown up and having a bad dream. The small closet seemed to be closing in and crushing him.

He sniffed.

Just a moment ago his mom was singing him a lullaby... His father had just come back from work seeing them for the first time since a few weeks ago...

But moments later he heard his parents screaming bloody murder and his mother telling him to run.

Everything was supposed to be alright. So why did this happen?

He didn't mean to, but he shifted and fell where the door opened in response, revealing two trails of blood in the room.

His parents blood in his parents bedroom.

It took him all his strength to not rejuvenate.

Just then he heard a crack until the sound of glass breaking filled the air making the terrified child shriek.

"Shit... we're too late."

"Get him and let's go."

"We'll get the others. Don't mess this up."

Footsteps disappeared until footsteps walking on glass seemed to emit from outside the room and come closer. Near froze and gasped as he locked eyes with someone before him. They had just put their hands down as if taking something off or out. Near didn't know if he should dodge an attack or scream, but he just couldn't break the more terrifying contact.

They were dark blue and sharp. They also seemed dangerous and aggressive. Thus making Near see no trust in the person.

"Get up." He commanded. Near was hesitant, being very young and non trustworthy to strangers, and he wasn't stupid, yet this not much older nerve-racking person seemed strong and all Near wanted right about now were gentle hands that would assure his safety.

He wanted his mother's embrace.

"Mother..."

"I'm not your mother. And if you don't get up, get dead."

Near didn't know what to do. He felt like crying. And he was doing just that.

"I'm scared... I'm a...lone..." He felt as if saying this would push the truth further away. But it just came closer. And it hurt.

The boys' eyes softened as he sighed and leaned down to the crying child.

"Hey... look," Comforting people was not his specially but he tried. "I've got to get you out of here, okay?" He awkwardly patted Nears head. "So don't cry, don't give up on me."

Once Nears sobbing ceased he realized how much the boys touch soothed him.

"…What's your name?" Near asked as he was helped up. He got a critical glare.

"I... just wanted to know... so... it wouldn't hurt as much admitting that I have no one..." It was a selfish pitiful request, he knew, but he just really didn't care.

"Matt. Just call me Matt."

"I have Matt." Near silently said to him self. He looked up at the boy with hopeful tears and a desperate beam. "I have Matt."

The other one looked away bashfully. "Let's go."

Matt lead Near out the room where he met a long hall. "Do I have to seriously deal with this, now?"

"I know my way around... follow me." Near was scared for sure but Matt gave him a small amount of courage; especially when Matt let him hold his hand. It was warm and larger than his despite the similar underage built. Reassuring...

"…"

"…Down here…"

Near lead them down the hall and around a corner where they met the stairs. Just then a horrible battle cry came from behind. Near fell as he heard gun shots and sounds of struggle.

He opened his eyes to see Matt taking a dagger out of the attackers' back, blood following suit. The same spot of the heart.

"What do they want with you, anyways..?" Matt grimaced as he flicked the weapon and placed it back into his belt which also seemed to have a pistol, a communicator, two types of goggles and a mask by the side.

Near tried to ignore the stench of blood that came pouring out of the man but ended up hurling.

When he regained himself, Matt hoisted him up. As he looked up, he saw a figure that seemed to get his fears worked up.

"Behind you!"

Near was pushed and felt himself falling as he met Matt's widening eyes. More shots were made and Near fell into darkness.

He couldn't scream or move but just... fall. When he was out of the chute he let out a small shriek.

He landed on a huge mattress and looked up.

He and his parents used to slide down that chute for fun... now they were gone...

He gave up... now he was just waiting to be killed... any moment now...

"Mother is gone... Father is gone... Matt's gone... I'm lonely... again…" Was all Near could seem to chant as his eyes grew distant and he continued to gaze at nothing.

"Move!"

"...Huh?"

A figure came down. "Move!"

Near swiftly jumped over and went up in the air as he felt Matt fall on the mattress. He shouted too.

"That fucking hurts."

"Matt?" Some light came to Nears eyes.

He pushed his back off the mattress. "That's ugh... my name," Matt knowingly looked at him with playfulness but with the same sternness in his midnight eyes, "don't wear it out."

Near felt so relieved for reasons he didn't know.

"You're... hurt…"

"Its fine, I just need to get you out of here. That's my top priority."

Near looked back at him with defense and caught his arm as he tried getting up. "It was what you were told to do. That doesn't mean you have to follow it. Everyone have right to their own decisions. I could have chosen to stay there and die. But I didn't." Near hope Matt wouldn't fight. His shirt seemed to be getting more and more soaked.

Ironic he was in red.

Matt's hard look turned into a painful acknowledging one. "Hurry. I have a high pain tolerance."

Near looked around until he reached up into a cabinet and took out a first aid kit.

Matt took off his shirt, blood some how oozing into his baggy military styled cargos. Near could help but wince.

Two gunshots, one in his right arm and went through the side of hip. Near managed to stop the bleeding along with a couple of fresh scars. It was until he went around Matt and saw a large cut that Near retracted his hands.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He had that daunting look like from before.

"You trust me? I'll... I'll have to stitch up-"

"How good are you at healing wounds?"

"My... mother... she is," He bit the inside of his mouth, "was a nurse. She was able to help out as a major part of most emergency surgeries but..!"

Near looked into Matt's eyes with pain. He just looked back; no doubt, just a blank striking look. Near was sure he was the leader type, if not disobedient too.

"You'll have to run! They will move and more blood will flow! Just because you had to protect... me..." Protect him… for what? Near wasn't as important as his parents so why...? He might as well be dead!

"Look at me." Near did so slowly.

"I'll protect you and if you help me now, I'm sure I can get you somewhere much safer. This is _my_ decision."

Near stilled. "You'll leave me again?" He totally gave up just minutes ago... The thought of being without someone there to truly trust made him fade away again.

It was until he felt a pain come from his hand that life flowed along with pain in him.

"Ouch!" Near lifted his hand and unwaveringly began licking the seeping spot but was stopped.

"It's just a small cut. Stop being a baby." Near looked as Matt did the same.

"What are you...? You've lost enough blood!"

Matt ignored him. He took their hands and connected their weeping cuts. Near gasped as he felt Matt's blood flow against his, some slowly entering his wound and mingling. Matt's grip was overpowering but he was finally able to pull his hand away when the other was satisfied.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? We could-"

"Calm down." Matt took his hand and licked his wound. He then gestured for Near to do the same. Near hesitated but obliged. It tasted metallic and dirt like. Maybe sweet? Crazy suggestion but all in all, he wasn't sure.

Too lost in cleaning his wound, and trying to pin point his bloods taste, he didn't recognize Matt lift his chin.

Near absent-mindedly looked into Matt's unreadable eyes. "Matt?"

Their space closed after. Near felt his eyes gently close until his brows creased notifying Matt his sudden awareness.

Why all of a sudden? They had just met. How young were they? How old was Matt?

Nears eyes shot open as he felt something wet and hot enter his mouth. He tried backing away.

"Ah! Ma... wait..." Yet their mouths reconnected shortly before mingling disarrayed breathing. He could feel the blood they had just licked disappearing, Matt's being strangely flavored with both of their saliva. Matt's hold on his wrist and hip was strong but gentle; like he didn't care if he had inflicted some pain but resented the thought at the last moment.

Near didn't have time to process the next as Matt let go.

"There."

Near's lips tingled and his pink hue slowly faded. He stared up at Matt. "What…was that?" The tingle felt… _weird_; made _him_ feel weird.

"Some stupid stuff I heard a klutz say..." Matt opened one eye before flashing a goofy smile Near soon missed and took as mocking. "Basically, you have a part of me... the same for me to you." Matt shrugged now distant and uncaring. "I'm sure you won't be lonely like that, huh."

Near briefly forgot the kiss as he looked down at his mark. He didn't know if it was Matt's now see through intimidating presence or if it was his cheesy and poor excuses of comfort. But he really made Near feel content.

"Can you get to this now?" Matt turned around and grunted.

Near immediately started stitching up the wounds, taking all effort to ignore Matt's groans the best he could. When he was done, he cleaned up the remains of blood.

Matt threw his shirt back on and got up. Near could see him gritting his teeth but didn't say anything until he remembered,

"There were seven of them."

"Huh?"

"The people who came..." Near suddenly heard _their_ screams again and began panicking.

"Calm down. I got some... there should be at least four left. We can avoid them if you show us out." Near venerated Matt's leadership no… determined ways. It seemed he was the only thing holding him from falling off of sanity's tip.

So he just nodded with reclining nausea.

"Come on." Matt grabbed his hand. A slight static caught both of their attention. For a moment neither could tell if it way the sudden shock from the changed tone of the touch or the more clear ringing static. There was even a confusing distant chaining sound with a light appearing a breif second.N

Both looked around for the source of the sudden noises and changed lighting, until they met each other.

They looked at each other timidly, then to their hands. They instantly let go and looked away, Near grabbing his other arm with an averted look and Matt scratching his head.

"Matt, where are you?" Near wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that the shock both of them shared may have been false. Matt removed the communicator from his belt.

"I got the kid. We're in the basement."

"Be careful. There's two left. I'll be down. Just don't mov-"

"And stay like sitting ducks? We've used up enough time. We're going."

"Matt wait-"

Near really wished Matt was more docile. "Where to?"

"There is a warehouse over here..." Near opened a door and a cool breeze pushed by them.

Matt took his hand and ran. The area was big and there seemed to be an opened gate letting moonlight in. It was extremely dangerous. They took refuge behind some nearby crates.

The said protector placed the goggles around his neck, over his eyes, and sighed after his search outside. Nothing on the radar for now. "Alright."

Matt felt a hand on his shoulder that made him reflexively retaliate. When he turned around his approached was at least an inch away from the gun Matt had drawn at him. Near was shocked, shaking by his side.

"Don't fucking do that ever again."

"Language, _minor_. I'd be sorry if you were chased here rather than disobeying me."

"Ill, Near. Near, Ill." Matt ruffed, disbanding the weapon. Near noticed he had never told Matt his name.

Just then something fell and a curse echoed. Matt and Ill immediately took out weapons, giving Near more to worry about than the hidden person.

"Ahh, I've been caught." A mocking cry of disappointment sounded.

"Well isn't that a bummer! And they were having such a nice reunion." Two harsh laughs echoed before they calmed down. Nears eyes, finally adjusted to the horrible lighting in time to see who were standing far before them.

"Let's kill them. I wanna taste the blood of that brat."

"Not before I cut you open!" Near could feel the hostility Matt had as they first met.

"Matt..." Near winced as his eyes met Matt's.

"What!" He could see it in them too.

"We're coming, kitty's!"

"Run!" That was Ill, Near recognized.

"...B-"

"Go!" Ill ran charged towards them.

Matt clicked his teeth. "Let's go! Don't look back!"

They made it over the large spot where the moon hit but someone suddenly came down in front of Near.

"Hello, ne~ ko~ chan~" Near had never felt so disgusted and frightened in his life. He soon found himself flying until he was caught. He smelled blood again.

"Ill..."

"I got you!" The man ran off with him. "Matt, retreat!"

Yet the younger one still silently danced with the other. The attacker drew out a blade, knocking the gun Matt had in his hands and Matt, ignoring the lost weapon, charged at him new ones.

They were all too distracted to notice the one from above. But not Ill.

Everything stilled as a scream ripped through time. When Near looked up he saw Matt and the man... and Ill being stabbed with the ambusher...

Near didn't seem to think of anything as he picked up the near by gun and shot.

Shot.

Shot.

Some yells follow, racking his brain until he finally opened his eyes to meet blue ones.

"Let's go."

"I- I killed them..." The tears didn't stop. Fear or dread, he wasn't sure, but he knew that they were a mixture of all negative feelings.

"No you didn't. You got one in the stomach and the others feet. I finished them off."

_I..?_

Near felt dread fall over him as he didn't notice Ill next to them. Matt said nothing more and they ran out of the warehouse.

It seemed inevitable as he turned around to the roof and saw the brutality maimed corpses of his parents, hung for the world to see.

A figure holding them.

Everything slowed for he couldn't seem to get the cruel laugh and that insane look out of his head. He saw the bleeding unrecognizable figures begin to fall.

It was like the beautiful world his parents raised him in was ripped, being drowned with the true spitefulness of the world he was shielded from; taking the live light out of his soul.

All seemed to close in a sudden darkness as the smile of his parent's murderer planted itself in his suffering sanity.

Everything in color seemed to become black and white. The truth was grey.

The last thing he heard was the repulsive splats of their gutted bodies.

The last thing he saw was the beauty of this truthfully ugly world.

"Ah ha ha...! We'll meet again, _N_."

* * *

~x~

A/N:

R~ Well, for one, I'm getting a little irritated with my mistakes but besides that: I'm in sooooo deep guys. These ideas literally started coming out of NO WHERE! I just kept thinking "Oh M G! This is good! Let's try 'this' and 'that.'" Then this chapter came out. (You think I should kill Near off? I mean… *whispers* he knows too much)

Plus... THE TITLE RHYMES! Kya~

Brie: She loves things that rhyme…

Reikan:** Forgotten info**- I'll be gone from home on a trip until Friday so I don't think I'll have time to write much because of the activities planned. But do not fret, I plan try to get it out on Friday or Saturday because writing is much more of a passion then walking around for hours T.T (no matter the fun during it)

**My plan**: I don't think I will be sleep much tonight (as we speak I'm editing thing then writing ch. 12) and the nights there so I'll write of the story like the low life I am~

Brie: Embrace it

Reikan: *embracing* Oh! Are you done packed?

Brie: Should we really be talking about this here?

Reikan: …

**Anime I'd like to recommend:**

This Ugly Yet Beautiful World – As soon as I finished the second to last line this title came in mind. I think I watched it… two years ago? Anyways, I loved it and cried at the end.

K – I finished it yesterday and am in love with Shiro and Saru and Misaki (I ship SaruMi so hard o.o I mean, you all know I love complicated coupling, right?)

Shingeki no Kyojin (attack on titan or Advancing Titans) Episode 10 is yet to some and I'm still on the manga (Chapter 35 page 25 to be exact) Plus (for those already watching/ reading it) you guys know Mikasa sees the world as "Beautiful and cruel," right? (Manga chapter and episode: The World through the Eyes of A Little Girl, if I remember)

**Reikan Out.**

**"When you make a mistake writing, it may come back to help you."**

**By~ Me**


	12. TO REMINISCENCE (Unknown Memories)

I just wanted to type something fast before I left. Enjoy~

* * *

**TO REMINISCENCE (Unknown Memories)  
**

* * *

~x~

Near's mother had always told him the world was a beautiful and ugly place. And that he would understand once he's seen it for his self.

Nate River him self was a complicated child. He loved to learn about the outside world his parents always kept him from. He learned from books and they shared with him experiences as he would keep them all mentally noted. He was always a curious one as well so when his mother said they would take adventures in a dark underground place, Near would always wonder why he heard weird shot noises and people screaming outside.

Maybe there were people who wanted to play that his parents kept him from? If so, he wouldn't have been much of a play mate.

Then there were simple things like, "I found out where babies come from!"

On this comment his parents turned around to him a bit flabbergasted. "Is that so…?"

Near smiled and nodded. "It says that the first lady named Eve was told to do a bad thing and that she told Daddy," You see, Near also didn't know what husband ad wife's were at such a young age. "...to do a bad thing too! And then God punished them and Eve began having a hard time with-"

"You sure do love to learn, don't ya?" His father awkwardly scooped him up and twirled him as he turned to his wife mouthing, 'Isn't he going to learn soon enough?'

'Yes, but not now! Maybe we should recheck what we have him going through!' She was shedding a beautiful shade of red that her husband had to mock. There was no way they would stop him from what he loved to do so no matter how... 'awkward' 'awkward' Near was to find something out, they let him learn things from any angle; religious or not.

"Near look, your mother is blushing!"

"Why?" He was still giggling from the small ride his dad had given him.

"D-don't listen to your father, Near, honey." Near jumped out of his fathers hand and reached out to him mother. She wasn't expecting him to give her a peck on the checks.

"Near…?"

"Mother is beautiful in pink! And her long hair makes her look like a prettier Rapunzel because her hair is soft and beautiful!" For his mother had long silver locks and odd light green hazel eyes that made her glow, Near decided. "And father is the handsome king!" With rich chocolate hair, stunning blue eyes, a nice toned skin, and a manly built.

"King?" Why is that, my little snow drop?" Her mother giggled. Near's heart fluttered at the sound. Near asked for his dad to come closer and he kissed him too. "Father is big and can carry the Queen! That is why I will follow the king! I'm the prince!"

"Handsome," Father, "Smart," Both, "Loving prince," His mother ended. Near's cheeks were tinted with innocence and shyness.

He wished for those moments to continue. Sometimes he hated when his parents happened to both be out. When he heard the 'bad people' he would walk through the passage way. Not that his mother or father ever knew.

Other times Near would get scared when his beautiful mother was quiet and in her room in the darkness.

"Is mother alright?"

She just looked from the window to him and smiled. The moon made her look as if she would age from sadness. Her hair and clothes would flow and Near would think that no matter how ugly his mother looked, she would always be beautiful.

There was a silence before his mother asked. "What does Near want to be?"

The little boy looked up at her and wondered why her smile looked different than usual. "Like… father and mother…" She would cry some and say, "You don"t want to be like us." This made him emit a confused gaze.

"I want to be some one mother and father are proud of. That everyone will look up to!"

He saw a small light of her smile before she asked. "Well," She poked his nose. "If you were born somewhere else, where would have you like to be?"

Near puffed his cheeks in frustration. "Nowhere but here."

"That's not a right answer." His mother giggled.

"I don't care." He snuggled closer to her. "Anywhere with you and father is fine. Or an amusement park!"

Near was glad to know she had good laugh from that.

Yet while she was here with him her eyes read that she was gone, and the world always seemed to close around them. Near always hated the words his mother sung in this horrible state because not even a beautiful voice like her should feel so sad:

_In the field of daisies, lays one flower that's lazy_

_And is told to find a new home…_

_Yet its search made it restless for the horrors it has witnessed_

_Opened its eyes to the malice of this world_

_The one moon flower glows for all_

_The moon flower know it all_

_For it has seen the red that has once belonged to one_

_While it seems to be unfazed, inside is a trapped soul with no escape_

_In which none can seem to be able to get out…_

_When the daises flood around it_

_And demand for it to get out_

_The moon flower only whispers_

"_I am ready to meet the darkness"_

_~x~_

_You guys following along?_


	13. Changing Moods

**CHANGING MOODS  
**

* * *

~x~

"Aww! Can't you stay for a little while!? I mean, until we leave for the trip..." _Or even after the whole trip..._ She didn't bother to add.

Mikami did nothing more but smoothly deny their love struck pleads and had them hypnotically swarm off.

One could handle girls so easily if the right cards were in play. But besides that, the teacher had enough of them during the school year, why would he want to go away with them for another month? Children were too much, especially pampered spoiled orphans.

One who may also be named Near.

Mikami harshly closed his suit case at the thought of the boy.

"Bye Mr. Mikami! We'll see you next year!" Yet that's what he continued to make them believe. He flashed an intelligent smile that had the girls blushing and swooning. He waved at some others and began to question, 'what had them held up outside his classroom?' He finally heard 'go' and 'hurry' chanted in Japanese.

A girl came up to him with a pink card. She bowed her head and held her hands out, arms length, with the card within her grasp - Japanese tradition.

"C-can..." She took a breath and looked up determined before giving up to a helpless blushing fit and shoving the card to his chest. "Pl-please read this before you go!"

Girls erupted in giggles as they began to follow their flustered friend down the hall.

Mikami sighed and put it in his case. Throwing it out here and having maintenance, staff or an orphan see it would cause a bad look on him.

What were up with these girls? They were too young for love and not even in teenage years, getting pounded by hormones.

There were most of the female teachers who went over heels for him as well. It seemed the female adolescents of the orphanage had a larger number with common sense.

Besides, Mikami wasn't one for relationships... but he did go for those of the same sex. Though, you would never see him using his handsome looks or hypnotizing like eyes on the adorable or fine looking boys or staff of this place. They were too precious, but then again, it was because they weren't top priority except for one: Near.

And the only thing to do with him was elimination. The thought of killing Near had Mikami grin.

The child was a hazard to the future of the Kira Era. The time where all that is evil shall parish; a new world where evil hoped it wish it wouldn't be born. And having personally met the young god of this up coming era has brought the man even more hope.

God had _personally_ asked of _him_ to slay their obstacle! What honor was greater than that?

But it had gotten difficult, you see. The brat had some how met his protector before he had known.

His parents and the police were such a distraction that some communications mixed up. He was sure as they were leaving that one night he had planted a devise on the other child. He should be dead! But however he survived, Mikami knew he should've gotten Near when he was most vulnerable; before he had even knew that god was coming to save them.

Maybe if he left, he would have less suspicion and then it would be easier to kill the body guard then the child with ease.

"Mr. Teru? Are you ready?" He looked at the male guard outside the room. "Roger is calling for you."

Yes…

"I am on my way."

He'll kill them both... with no one knowing. This thought made Mikami's mouth stretch, ear to ear.

"A chill?" The guard turned to the windows and shivered. "I guess they have to tighten these windows."

"…I suppose they do."

~x~

"Mikami left!? Why the hell didn't you guys wake me up early?"

"You would've hogged him. Besides, Yana gave him the card!"

"Kya~!"

"D-don't talk about!" She blushed.

"Really!?" Instinctively, they switched language.

Today, everyone seemed much livelier - well, besides the mourners of Mikami's ceasing existence. Maybe it was the thought of the monthly summer trip or it just being summer in general.

But everyone's mood shone with the light outside.

Besides Near. In truth, no one ever knows how he feels or what he's thinking. He was just bleak. But today he seemed to leave a trail of gloom.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Near was actually dragging the aftermath of memory loss from what seemed to be an important dream.

This time he had a nagging that just kept telling him, _"Forget it." _Or,_ "Don't remember."_

Or else. It didn't say but enforced.

For once, since all this started, Near's noticed how much of trouble he was in. It even had to do with his life before Wammy's. A life he was told to forget.

A life he was forced to forget.

It felt frustrating, like that _voice_ inside was taunting him yet being a comfort by protecting him from hurtful memories. But it hurt.

Something about his striped memories hurt, and inside was telling him he shouldn't try to remember it or that hurt would only flood.

He didn't know if he should have been happy or disappointed because he knew his past was a false stimulation but he also forgot the memory of what caused him to end up here. In the end it was a lose-lose situation - no matter the way he was able to look at it.

_"We'll meet again, N..."_

"Ah!" Near's awareness resounded once again and he slowly moved as if for the first time. He realized his hand was positioned as if it was holding something. When his eyes finally came back to life, he realized there was milk all over the floor and another's shoes.

Linda's sneakers.

"Ahh... Near?" He blinked. By now everyone was looking at them. "Are you okay?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. She winced.

"What's wro-"

_Crash!_

Everybody turned to the middle of the lunch room where Mello and Matt were sitting. The gamer had spilled some food of his own, luckily now one was hit. Everyone seemed to be caught up in the quiet distant moment.

What was going on? What was wrong?

Matt left and Mello slowly trudged behind.

Near was fast to clean his mess for he distantly nods at Linda for apology. He abandoned his tray and headed to the common room.

One morning without food wouldn't hurt anyways.

* * *

After a few minutes of nothing, Near was smart enough to conclude, even since the thought first came up, that Matt wasn't going to be coming to him. He got up and headed out into the hall way.

Kids were all around dragging clothing and personal items, dragging suit cases. It was a rush for the trip especially since they would be out with kids who weren't in school as well. They had only six more days to prepare and Near finished off the thought that Matt would want to get over the project (if he knew) so he wouldn't have to be stuck inside doing work during their time away.

So, Near would do the honors of having him write something and do the rest. The slight problem was that no one would be in Wammy's, so Near was apart of those attending.

"Hey Near, you're not getting ready?" A petite blond said. She was holding a violin and its case, probably a load for her.

"I will later, thank you for asking." Her cheeks tinted and she smiled.

"Is there something you need?" He was standing in the middle of the hall and it seemed like for no reason. It was a rare occasion for Near to find those who were naturally nice.

To him, that is.

"Have you seen Mello?" Was all he had to actually say.

"He's playing soccer outside!" She pointed down the hall. Near's expression was one of unsatisfactory.

"Sophie, why..." Someone began but the two didn't pick it up. "Tsk. I was wondering what was taking so long... "

Sophie stopped pinning Near with her confused gaze and looked behind him. "Oh, hi Jamie! Near needs help!" She waved. She turned to Near. "Jamie knows how to help everybody!"

"Is that so..."

"Yeah, here she comes!" Near slowly turned around to a tall teenage brownie.

She looked at Near with a critical gaze before saying. "Matt doesn't go outside after breakfast." Near stared back with no change in expression. "No one even sees him until some brats say Mello wants him or the bitc-." She looked to Sophie, who looked back innocently with praise, and rolled her eyes as she restarted. "Or if _he_ comes in looking himself. He's probably stuck somewhere getting his gaming done." Near noted she had a strict dead type look and had a black, white skull designed bag. She wore a black hoodie and jeans with, of course, black sneakers. Near was sure she had some type of idea of dying her hair black or darker later on.

"If that's who you're looking for." She finally finished.

"Is it?" Sophie enthused.

Near silently nodded.

"See!" Sophie beamed!

"I guess when you're a nobody bystander you can pick a few things up." Jamie scoffed.

Sophie puffed up her cheeks. "You are not a nobody! Or a bye standard! You are important to me!" Sophie admitted.

Jamie smirked as she corrected the little one, taking in the admiration from the sweet child. "Anyways, I've got your things sorted out." She turned around after that, knowing the little one would be following behind.

"Oh! Alright! Bye Near, see you around!" She waved before catching up to Jamie.

Near made his own leave around the corner before he bumped into yet another orphan.

"Oh! Near, Matt's looking for you!"

"...?"

"He's in the library!"

* * *

As soon as Near entered the library he was met with a solitude of silence. Some kids roamed here and there but maintained the silence that should be held in a library.

Near scanned the front and found no source of stripes, goggles or goggle disheveled brown hair.

He decided to move forward.

As he headed into the non-fiction section he was faced to the personal librarian. She was actually older than she looked and oh so very short. She had unnatural dark green hair (almost black) that ended at her ankles, dark green eyes (that usually turned sea green), and she wore simple clothing.

Near knew he would grow a bit taller, but for now, he was stuck looking directly at her.

"Mi visitante favoritos (1)!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Hello, Lelena..."

"You are cute as ever!" She pinched his nose, bringing some color to it. "I have to thank you for cleaning the library on New Years! I finally found the missing books. Looks like I'll have to do some apologizing..." She blushed from embarrassment. "Ah, and I'm sorry for having those kids leave you all on your own. But it looked like you were… sick? Are you alright now?" Her cute Hispanic accent was to adore and it made her seem just as lovely, motherly and nice.

Near nodded.

"I got you this from my trip." She rounded the corner and came back, handing him a toy set to build a Lego skyscraper. His lips formed a ghost smile.

"Thank you…"

She smiled. "Ah, my second favorite is waiting for you in the free fall section." She leaned towards him. "Only gets to stay because he cleans for gaming space." And being the clean freak she is, it was obviously impossible for her to have given up such an offer.

"De todos modos (2)," She clapped. "I'll leave you for now! Come talk to me when he's done hogging you, mi campanilla de invierno (3)!" She hugged him and went back to her own devices.

As Near headed to the free reading section he began hear little beeps until he connected with the source.

He looked up. "Hey."

* * *

Near silently acknowledged Matt for as soon as his brain connected 'beeping sounds' and 'gamer' he was resulted to a vocal shut down after.

It was those same mixed emotions from before. But this time, he had a harder time locking them. And when he finally did, he realized Matt had put away his game boy (Near had resounded confidence in that one percent) and had taken out a laptop.

"I got the assignment." Near nodded as he saw Matt burning the last of some type of item. It smelled like metal and smoke in the area. Near opened the window behind and moved Matt's ash tray. While at the same time, Matt didn't seem to mind his festivities.

Near situated him self on the small round table, facing Matt but a good length away from him.

He decided to write out his notes but was stopped.

"I can guess you have some stuff you have in mind, and I pretty much have nothing... so I'll research some ideas and you can get your stuff together..."

Matt's goggles glowed under the light of the laptop as he began to type at an inhumane rate.

"There are some books I picked out." Matt pointed to the two stacks not far from Near. "Use them if you need them."

Near felt Matt's need to go away if not only to his gaming world.

Near decided him self to go get himself info-fed and save Matt the trouble of more time to work on it.

He began reading as Matt followed up through cyber work.

* * *

It was once in a while that Matt would ask for shared notes and their opinions then editing. Near was silently doing so on will too. Near tried his best to remain as far as possible to Matt but couldn't help but unconsciously rub on him when pointing to realizations that may possibly be true. He also took in the smell Matt harbored.

Smoke, metal and..._ him_. Near's nose twitched some time but he really didn't care as much as he chose not to speak to Matt.

* * *

It was almost seven and the two prodigies were near the end of the assignment.

Near kept lock down on any further thought if it had to do with Matt.

Ex 1) Matt seems quite.

Reaction: Nothing further.

Ex 2) Why was Matt so clumsy this morning?

Reaction: He always is. No further.

Ex 3) Matt concluded up that the space dust left from the Big Bang must have flown to another place in the universe where it could've fell into another place near the Black Hole which no one knows of.

Reaction: That might be true, but how can we further conclude these are the exact pin points in which fall together?

Near followed through with something like that.

By now, Near was already done with his part, typed and all, and was waiting for Matt to finish his part so that they could do the final editing. All he seemed to be doing was

1) Staring into space

Or 2) Staring helplessly at Matt for reasons no one knows

Near was fine narrowing it to those two results and leaving it as such.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of concentration when he heard some kids from outside the library.

"Hey, check out what I got." Matt motioned for Near to come over. Why was it he had his gloves on all the time? Near felt something say, "Why is it you where pajamas all the time?" Nothing to go further with.

Near stopped wasting time and got up to Matt, self aware of the proximity. Matt shifted the laptop and Near looked down to the screen, silently reading. When he reached the end, one word caught his eyes.

Others.

The sense of the word, the use of the word, the meaning of the word had Near's mind ticking.

'There's our universe and the world we dwell in. There's always a chance for more existences other than mankind and animals and green life. Maybe the supernatural might as well be natural in other places.'

Near looked up at Matt and the other was laid back, looking down towards him. He wasn't sure if he was actually looking at the screen or him, because of the goggles, but he still had enough awareness to not directly look back at someone who might be looking at you.

So he continued reading: '... Something's from other worlds can be in ours. But it's impossible to know.'

Near got up. Matt didn't seem to be surprised by the suddenness.

He's read every book in the library; unless it was a newcomer he didn't know of, so the book should still be... around...

Here!

Near looked up the fiction section and scanned the aisle. He saw the ladder and climbed on it. When he reached his level, he began moving through the books. He almost smiled as he reached out for his desired book:

"Others' World"

The apostrophe as in ownership.

As Near began to move he heard the laughter of the kids who were running about the halls. He heard Lelena scream and he felt himself land.

"We're sorry!" The kids ran.

When his eyes refocused he was looking up at Matt.

He felt his body tense... no it was Matt who tensed. He, himself, felt like jelly. As Near looked up, he couldn't seem to trace an expression from him. It was uncomfortable. "I think we've done enough." Near earnestly nodded. He was more relived to be out of Matt's hands than to have been caught.

Near was soon face to face with a crying Lelena.

"Thank goodness you're okay..." It wasn't like Near had baseless feelings for Lelena as he did for the other staff. She was one who actually cared for him since he was here - whenever he got here. The sibling like feelings he had for her are real and somehow it stung… like he wanted them to stop.

Like he's felt his with someone else.

"I haven't seen you for so long and you're almost about to die when I do." Near could've gotten hurt... not die... She was thinking too negatively. She was in Nears embrace for a moment before turning to Matt.

"How did you get here so fast anyway?" She sniffed and smiled.

Matt shrugged.

Lelena's mood darkened. "I'll be back. Close up the library when you're done."

Near saw a bat as he looked at the entrance. Matt was leaving too. Near was fine with that. He needed to distract himself and get something moving through his mind besides Matt.

He finished what he could around 10: 30 because he was beginning to hesitate – needing Matt's assurance.

For reasons, he didn't want to know.

~x~

Ex:

Near fell asleep in the library and Lelena didn't seem to come back from her hunt.

Reaction: Near figured it was Matt who placed him on a beanie and put the blanket on him as he left the window open with the shades blocking out the sun. So, as he held the blanket tighter around him, he found it was hard not to think further on it.

Yet as Near closed his eyes to take a breather he couldn't help but wonder why is it he saw _both_ this time?

~x~

_"You're really light, you know."_

He slowly opened his eyes, still fogged up with sleep, and looked up at his carrier; a mask oozing despairing emotions.

_"I think I'll have to leave soon.._." He said. The moon shone behind him and the midnight air made a wonderful breeze.

"Why... When..?" His voice, barely a whisper, was cracking.

He couldn't see his face and he wanted to. As he lifted his hand to caress the mask he realized.

He could feel his eyes stinging, releasing hot droplets of water, as he increased his grip on the mask.

"Why..?" He wanted to know. His own voice was just now so broken that he couldn't believe it was his.

Though... he didn't want to find out who it was - he wanted for them to show themselves. So his hand overlapped the other as he gently gazed back up at him.

He was so strong yet he seemed breakable.

Yet he could feel the stray tears that rolled down his cheeks.

This time, they weren't his.

_"Because... I'm going to hurt you."_

~x~

Some were already dried out, decorating and crusting his skin. They were innocent as they mourned for him... gentle yet tickling-like as if trying to soothe him. He tasted the salty tang as they fell over his lip, making it stronger than the flavor that dried up on them. He did not only do this now...

He did it last night.

* * *

~x~

A/N:** I'm back** guys woo! And I totally got it in today! Well? How was it? How was it? How will it be? Who knows?

Who wanna know how my trip was?

Well, fun, duh! I just have to say, where there's girls, there's drama, where there are boys, there's bromance (not that way guys, get back on this side of the fence!)

And where there are boys and girls, there's LOCK DOWN.

Anywho: And you guys don't have to do that crappy story review I put on the first chapter anymore (not that it was forced).

And if you don't understand something tell me.

See you next time!

(1) My favorite visitor

(2) Anyway

(3) Search it up and connect the dots =3

**Reikan Out.**

**!NEW MINI AU SPIN STORY COMING OUT IN A WHILE!**


	14. Somethings Wrong

Enjoy

* * *

**SOMETHINGS WRONG...**

* * *

~x~

"..."

Click.

Tap.

Click.

"..."

It was indescribably quiet in Near's room. Matt was typing away, hard at work while Near sat there with his toys.

The little one made the decision of finishing what he had before Matt came. He decided that he didn't want to be next to Matt for a while.

Today was their second day together. It would have been in a row but some other orphans forced Near to pack up after their library fiasco, then, the day after, Matt didn't turn up and the next day, Mello took Matt all for himself.

This has been the only time they were able to meet this week. So they made the best of it.

Near on the other hand, didn't care about much as long as he finished the assignment and was far from Matt as possible.

But for some reason, the edge Matt was on got Near tense. It was like Matt was himself with his work but totally out of it at the same time. He's been distant for a while and Near found it some nerve-wracking. He preferred seeing people as they were to normally be portrayed.

Near was feeling a bit antsy and couldn't seem to stack up his dominos anymore so he dropped it all and it fell to the ground with some ending up near Matt. This made Near freeze, he really didn't want to go anywhere near him right now. Like... it was some sort of instinct trying to prevent something.

Stopping Near's antics of receiving his dominos, Matt got up. "I'm gonna take a break..." Though Matt halted and just stood there, paused, until he got back down and returned to his work, typing echoing throughout the room. Near couldn't help but watch his movements.

It kept ringing in his mind.

_Don't!_

Yet... yet...

"Matt, what is wrong?" Near was already in the middle of the bed, facing the bathroom door, trying to ignore Matt and hoping he wouldn't care to respond. He hugged his legs to his chest and sighed. His ears perked up at the noise... well, the lack of noise.

The abuse upon the laptop ceased and Matt took a long gaze towards Near. Or that's what it seemed. I mean, those are the first words Near had spoken to him.

Near looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

He took a deep breath. His gloved hand ran through his hair.

"What's wrong?" He silently repeated, "There are a lot of things wrong..."

"..?"

"A lot of things..." Matt took his goggles off and looked at him.

They were dark.

Dark blue.

~x~

Near wasn't sure if he had gotten a good reaction from the brunette because he seemed twice as distracted, probing Near as much as he might've been himself.

That's when Near heard them screaming.

The voices.

There was a red flag too.

It all meant to get away, yet, Near could do nothing but stay and look into Matt's eyes.

Near didn't even know what to do for he was already toppled by Matt.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Matt whispered.

Near felt intimidation, gazing up at Matt's eyes. They were dark and milky yet they glowed. Near took the sudden silence of his eternal fight as abandonment. He was at Matt's mercy... at...

_Aim's_ mercy.

Near grimaced as he saw Matt's smirk. He couldn't seem to talk again.

"Well... there's the distance in your eyes..." Near's eyes widened as he felt something warm and familiar trail across his face. Near wasn't even sure when Matt had taken his gloves off... but, for now, he was much more concerned about getting the guy off of him.

Near frowned and pushed Matt. He had gotten an advantage but soon found himself back in his futile position but this time, his arms over his head with one hand. Near couldn't believe he was this weak.

"I wonder why..." Matt absent-mindedly asked. Near's body shook as he felt something wet across his neck. Now he was panicking.

Matt _couldn't_ do this, he just wouldn't!

"Then there the cold feeling you have..." Matt moved up and stared bleakly into Nears eyes. The albino himself felt the familiarity of his stare.

This couldn't be happening…

"Why don't you say anything to me?" Nears expression softened as he searched for the answer himself. He didn't know why but just couldn't...

When he felt something press against his lips he felt defeat beginning to cloud over. No... not now. He wouldn't let Matt have his way... Though... he couldn't help but close his eyes.

Why was this happening? Should he cry... or be mad? What exactly... was Matt to him?

"Hmm...!" He couldn't hear himself. His heart was beating so fast and as Matt's tongue bushed against his lips, a free sense allowed him to accept the intruder. His tongue, inexperienced and timid, couldn't help but try to deny the caresses Matt's wet appendage gave him. He didn't want this... did he? His hands hurt! His head pounded... could Matt please let him go!

He tried moving back but only got a breath of air as Matt took him up again, harshly.

"Hmng...m...!" Matt finally let his hands go and they flew to his clothed shoulders and fisted the shirt. Near soon found it hard not to communicate. Not because it felt good... but because it was Matt.

"Ngh...!" Near bit the tongue inside of his mouth for getting him to think something so submissive. Matt grunted and shot up with an angered mischievous look, mouth shut. Near was now sure there was no way he'd be getting out of this.

When Matt's hand went lower Near consciously frowned, fisted his shirt and closed his legs. Matt smirked that annoying smirk that was always hidden behind the stupid mask now in Nears drawer.

"You're still stubborn. But no worries, you'll turn around..." Near's frown hardened but he gasped as he felt a hand snake through his legs. His hands and legs twitched as he felt Matt touch... there.

"Ah-...!" Nears mouth fell agape but he swallowed and snapped his wet lips together. He felt whatever heat that had planted itself on his face grow but he tightened his hold. He felt his body instinctively heat up and flush as Matt now found his way to his shirt.

He felt tears begin to fall from frustration? Anger? Embarrassment? He wasn't sure.

Matt's hand left his lower regions to remove his shirt. Near soon felt lips connect to his skin and the sudden sensitivity had him let out a sound. He bit down on the inside of his lips, drawing blood.

Matt entered his hot cave again and stopped Near from his self abusive actions.

"Ngn... Ah!" Matt bit down on his collarbone bringing up a mix of brief pain and pleasure. Matt soon began teasing Nears perked nipples, getting more stiffled moans. Near made sure to keep his eyes closed. He bit harder on another spot and continued to tease Near. The uke felt like he was horribly use to the brunettes mocking attitude. Though, he wasn't used to this...

Soon Matt stopped altogether and Near forced himself to bite down the uncharacteristic groan and force back his jagged breathing. He took in a sharp inhale of breath as he heard ruffling sounds. He gambled on the chance but soon looked up at a shirtless Matt. It wasn't the fact that he was impressive for a developing teen... or that even he seemed a bit out of breath from their festivities but that Matt was marred all over that had Near freeze.

Nears eyes widened. His hands reached up and mapped Matt's chest. There was a circular dent in his right shoulder and another at his waist. Near felt tears brimming again as he met Matt's eyes.

He flashed a sad smile.

Near seemed to be locked in the deep depths that were called Matts eyes.

He wasn't sure what he should have felt... He felt as if everything was falling together in little pieces; all coming together.

"... why?" Nears hands stopped their search, too scared to go on.

Matt's eyes were despairing and Near began to dread the feelings threatening to pour out of him.

Matt simply started to place butterfly kisses down his chest and as he reached the end, he playfully lapped Nears belly button, making the other shake.

Matt soon took his pants off along with the others'.

Near allowed the other to spread his legs. It felt like there was no point in fighting anyways. Matt had him right where he wanted; panting, sweating, mentally unstable and all.

Matt's hand soon found itself to Nears weeping member.

"Ah...! Mmm..." Near's eyes flew shut and his boxers were soon removed. He heard the movement of another article of clothing and found it hard to calm down.

Matt's lips soon found his and Near felt something wet and warm slip into him.

A finger.

His body immediately began to rejected it but when Matt whispered assurances and went over the inside of his thighs and played with his sensitive skin, the finger was invited in.

Near did know when he was defeated but taking into the enemy... being so helplessly submissive made him feel unwanted embarrassment and more.

"M... ma... Ah!" Nears eyes widened as he felt another finger abruptly shove in and hit his prostate, he resulted to biting the bend of his finger. He couldn't stop shivering and his body disobediently moved down into the fingers stretching him out.

When another was added Matt took the chance of slipping his tounge into Near parted pink lips, pressing his body onto Nears which arched towards his.

Their eyes met for a moment as Matt suddenly responded:

"It's because... I didn't want to hurt you."

As soon as the fingers left Near, a bigger blunt object forced itself all the way into the smallers tightness.

"Ahh! M...matt!" He cried out. Tears of pain poured as Nears fingers clawed into Matt shoulders because it really felt like he would get ripped in half.

It was a pretty daring idea to go in with such full force for Near was clenching hopelessly on Matt and the older was already sure, from how difficult it was getting around with his fingers, that Near was small for him. But determination made him try anyways.

Matt brought Near in for another kiss and began moving. The little one let out moans and small cries of agony before it all became sounds of pleasure.

Near didn't want to show Matt he was completely lost but found it hard. His legs, pressing against Matt's side, threatened to wrap around the others waist and his hands were already wrapped around the older ones neck and grabbing at his hair.

Matt continued his pace until Nears body began meeting each thrust, moving faster. Near felt the need to roaming Matt's body again so as he regained dominance over feeling in his hands. Each thrust brought Nears hand's lower and lower until he found the gem that made it all so much more real:

The healed wound taking up the space across Matt's back.

Nears eyes were blurred, and he was sure he had lost it, but the sorrowful midnight blue that captured his gaze seemed to have broken his fall as everything turned from blue to white to black…

"I think... what's wrong... is that _I love you_."

~x~

Can you hear it?

If you are deep enough into the darkness that's layered with silence... you can hear the silent voices dancing around the room up the hall.

They chant and grow louder each second until they finally seemed to disappear, no longer a hearable silence but a memorable air:

_You couldn't save yourself._

Midnight despair is all that is left to hear.

Yet... it seems that you can't hear it... because only the broken can.

~x~


	15. Lost and Found, yet Gone in one

;~;

Enjoy~

* * *

**Lost and Found, yet Gone in one...**

* * *

~x~

Night. It was just one night Near could easily forget.

He forced himself up, ignoring the pain that shot from his hips, and took a moment to let the pain dwindle. It took him a while to get his breathing even and try to strengthen weight in his feet.

He got up like he normally would, taking the detail of begin already naked out of the equation, and showered like he would've any morning, also ignoring the substances that flowed down the drain.

When he came out, a blast of warm air alerted him that the window was open. He immediately closed it and went to dress.

Throughout the whole routine the little one found the stand out-ish noise easier to deal with when he pretended nothing to be bothering him. However, he seemed to snap when the lack of another existence seemed to be ringing in his ears.

He hastily walked over to his drawer and stared blankly at the finished report, replacing the two preceding items, before him. He had shut down any thought process that would cause an emotional reaction, calmly took the papers and walked out.

It was another normal summer day... another day where Near was just as careless about the world around him like two years ago.

With a hello he nodded. With a tease he ignored.

With a bystander observing him, he averted his gaze.

But this time, he let them see the vacancy that was his eyes, leaving them to wonder what had happened to him.

~x~

"Everyone, please stop what you are doing and listen."

Kids began to halt their movements and looked up at the loud speakers near their location.

The announcer cleared their throat. "It seems... we have some bad news about a fellow member of ours."

Those who were moving the slightest froze and a feeling of sadness and attention that had spread around.

Except for near Near. He continued with his chess game, silently in the common room all alone. Emotions he may have been clearly shoving down were leaking within each second but also preventing those all around to faze him.

"Our beloved teacher and friend, Mikami Teru was murdered last night."

"Check Mate."

"Let us have moment of silence..."

~x~

The orphanage was a bit under the weather and while most tried to make the best of the rest of the day, some didn't care of the news or were silently finishing up their last minute packing.

Near had handed Roger the assignment in as soon as he left his room in the morning. So he had less to worry of… not like Near worried of anything anyways.

The rest of the day Near had wandered all over Wammys; from the gates, gardens and overall area to the classrooms and extra halls, ignoring the dorms. He had picked up large amounts of dirt as well as stares. He had gotten some kids to laugh, lightening up the mood that he detached himself from altogether.

Time had past and it was near 9 as Near stopped his pointless wandering, catching small breaths. When he had found the stairs to the dorms, hesitation crept up his spine. But, being the ordinary Near he was, he ignored the foolish feeling. Though, when it was time for his flight he absently ignored it and went up, not knowing where he was going.

_"Kachin..."_

He was really just following the chain he had lost.

_"Kachin..."_ It rattled.

He found it when he walked up the unfamiliar but same modeled hall as his. For Near had never went to any other floor but his.

As he continued his decent down the dark halls, only being lit by the flowing chain and moonlight, he realized how lovely the radiance coming from the fleeting link felt. Though, the closer he got, the further it descended.

_"Ka..."_

Soon the chain lightly bursted into sparks that flew past a door. Near opened it and the only remains of the ghostly chain were gone, replaced with something that had already fled into the night: a passing breeze.

Near was soon enveloped with something warmer than the welcoming of the chain. The smell of the room was of the previous occupant, though it was threatening to leave.

_"Kachin..."_

Near looked to his left where the bathroom door slightly open, a milky light coming through.

Locking the door, he entered the private lavatory and found the bathtubs water running. He walked up to stop it and turn around but realized how much dirt he had collected. He slowly stripped himself of his clothing and got into the warm water. It was more like hugging him than flowing by. He scooped up water and gazed down in it.

Everything seemed so different... yet he was looking at himself.

When the shower turned itself on, Near did nothing but sigh and let himself get wet, dismissing the puddle in his pale hands. He stood up, removed the plug, and watched as the dirt flow down the drain. Moments after, he got out and dried himself.

No clothes... comforting room... growing static sound...

Reappearing light.

Near was lead to a drawer where he was met with a black, white stripped long sleeved shirt and boxers.

It took him a while before he decided on taking the shirt, closing his eyes when placing it over his thin built.

When he reopened his eyes, the milky light around the room was gone and so was the echo of the chain, yet that light humming was still lightly drumming on his ears. The window was open, giving the cream colored curtains a beautiful flow effect.

He concluded two things then:

1) No matter how strange this was... he secretly enjoyed the warmth he was getting though... he wanted to be wrapped up in the true source of it all.  
2) And that he didn't want to leave...

He didn't want to go back to his room because that's where too much happened.

And here he was... basking in what was left behind by his ending link.

Near soon found him self in the cool covers of the bed. They were new... yet the smell lingered.

His smell... "_His_ smell..."

Near clutched the material covering his torso, over his heart.

Static.

He was still here... but Near had lost him...

Near was able to find him... but was only met with the nightly remains of what was really gone. A thick static.

"Matt... Matt... _Matt..._"

You could hear it in the room upstairs.

The tears, the chants, the link.

They all seemed to have been swept away by the midnight blue air beyond the contains of Wammys.

Though it wasn't the end. Maybe tomorrow... or the day after... or a month later, but for now, it was merely the disconnection.

A lost, found and gone connection of a fully chained love.

~x~

THIS IS THE END! I have to say... this was purposely left to be unsatisfying.

* I uploaded the end in the same week since there wasn't much to look forward to. *

Well, I have to say this was type difficult to work with since the mood was to be airy and not much wordy.

How was it? What did you guys think of this story? Was it good? Should it continue? Of course it will! I got a part two so look forward to CH. 1 in about a week or two for organization purposes.

Reminder: A one-shot AU will be coming out so you guys don't get bored while you're waiting! =w=

**Reikan Out.**

**"Have you ever wondered... where you ended up when you threw one part of you away?"**

**~ AU Near**


End file.
